


Her Only Wish

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: All Rose ever desired was to be acknowledged. But being a mutant, this wish seemed nearly impossible until she met someone that truly cared about her. Though it did not appear that way at first, the relationship deepens as they struggle for their lives.





	1. First Impressions

_You must not fail me._

**All she ever wanted...**

_Leave her alone!_

**was to be acknowledged...**

_An assassin has no feelings for burdens._

**not to be looked down upon.**

_Hey look, it's Spots!_

**To be loved by someone.**

_Leave us alone, freak!_

**No such wish had ever come true...**

_So you're Rose._

**until now.**

 

"Rose!"

 

The voice rang through her ears, even as she pulled her pillow tightly over her ears. She had not gotten much sleep last night so her mood was not very high and the obnoxious pounding on her door did not hep matters. She just wished it would-

 

"Rose, come on!" A young, teenage girl with flowing chocolate hair and round, brown eyes had phased right through the bedroom door. "It's time to wake up."

 

"Kitty? What are you babbling about?" Rose unwillingly lifted her spotted pillow off her face and sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's not morning yet, is it?"

 

"Yeah." Kitty strode past the bed and spread the curtains wide, letting strong rays of golden sunlight into the dark room that stung at Rose's eyes. "You weren't having nightmares again, were you?"

 

"Ugh. Sort of." Sitting on the bed, Rose could still feel the heaviness of sleep deprivation as her eyes slowly became accustomed to the rays of bright light that extended across he room. "What is that you want, Kitty? After all, there has to be some reason you woke me up? Or do you just like to?"

 

"Well actually," the young girl walked back to the front of the bed and smiled shyly. "I kind of do."

 

Rose glanced up at the smiling girl and could not resist smiling too. Ever since she had arrived at this school for gifted youngsters, she had become a sort of mentor that the girl relied upon.

 

"Actually, there is another reason." Kitty continued, peering down at the spotted pattern on the comforter.

 

"And?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"What's the other reason, Kitty?" She stifled a yawn and caressed her legs patiently.

 

"Oh yeah." Kitty mentally shook herself out of her stupor, her brown locks flying everywhere. "Professor Xavier wants to see you."

 

"Oh, wait- WHAT?" Rose leapt out of bed and began to frantically search for her pants, coat, and boots. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 

"I don't know." She helps locate each article of clothing and threw them to Rose. "I guessed I just zoned out."

 

"There! How do I look?" Rose had on long black pants, white boots with silver laces, white gloves, and a metallic silver blouse with a black jacket zipped up over it. She had also managed to brush her golden-brown locks that caressed her white face with golden-brown eyes and soft pink lips.

 

"Good. Oh by the way, the Professor's" Kitty began but Rose was already gone. "in Cerebro's room. "Geez, does she always have to be in such a rush?"

 

As she fled down the halls, Rose soon found herself lost in her nightmare.

 

_You are an assassin,_ the white demon smirked _. and as such you have no emotions._

 

Her pace quickened in her building fury.

 

_Why do you insist on defying him?_ the blue minion sneered. _You're one of us._

 

_No I'm not!_ These thoughts fueled her fury, blinding her eyes.

 

_Hey look, here comes Spots. Let's go somewhere else so we don't catch her disease._ Rose mentally screamed in her head. _I didn't ask for this curse. I just want to be-_

 

_No, I'm not contagious!_

 

**SMACK!**

 

Rose, quickening her pace in the fury of her thoughts, did not pay attention to where she was going. As a result, she ended up crashing into someone and landed on the floor, hard.

 

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're," Rose stood up and gently began rubbing the spot on her head that had banged up against the wall. She glanced up at the person she had clashed into and stopped short.

 

"Watch where **I'm** going? Why don't you watch where you're going? **You** were the one who bumped into **me** after all." The owner of the voice was of medium height and extremely muscularly built. His hair was shaped like a black W and connected to the assortment of facial hair on his chin. The man wore a white tee-shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans. His black eyebrows were raised as he offered his hand to Rose as she nearly collapsed from what appeared as shock. "Hey, are you alright?"

 

But as he reached for her shoulder, Rose leapt back reflexively and banged herself up against the wall, again.

 

Noticing that she was shaking and that he was watching her suspiciously, she began to speak.

 

"Thank you but," Rose pulled herself upright once more from the floor, trying to smile casually. "I'm alright. I can get up."

 

"Is that so?" He answered unconvinced, but was unable to question further.

 

"Ah. I was wondering who you were conversing with, Logan." A middle-aged, bald man had wheeled out of the room behind the other man in a wheelchair.

 

Professor Xavier! Rose was startled to see the professor there, thinking he was going to be waiting for her in his office, as usual. The only other place he usually was was... _Cerebro! Of course! So that must have been what Kitty was trying to tell me. Wait. Did he say Logan? As in..._

 

"Rose," the sound of her name broke through Rose's mental rant as the professor watched her curiously. "I would like to introduce you to Logan, also known as Wolverine. He just returned from a journey up north."

 

_Yes._ She stared at the man and nodded mentally. _I know who he is. Just not where he's been. The north, huh? I wonder what he's been doing up there._

 

"Logan, this is Rose Silverstone," Xavier continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "also known as Silver Cheetah. She is one of our newer recruits to the school. Actually, she arrived not too long after you left."

 

"Huh," Logan was still observing Rose as if it was not just a coincidence that they just missed each other. "So what's your power, girl?"

 

_Girl?_ Rose grinned deviously. _I'll show him my power alright, but not everything, just this_."Don't move, actually move back against the door. There, now don't blink." Rose smirked, then disappeared out of sight to reappear a second later holding something in her fist behind her back.

 

"So? All it is is super-sonic speed." Logan crossed his arms cockily, not realizing that something was missing. "You're not the only mutant that can do that you know. Was I suppose to be impressed?"

 

Rose did not answer as she rocked on the balls of her feet, grinning.

 

"What are you grinning about?" Logan frowned at the jubilant mutant, then the professor began to chuckle to himself. "What?"

 

"Why Logan, I believe you have misplaced something of value to you." The professor remarked, still chuckling to himself.

 

"Something of value?" Logan echoed, confused as he inspected himself. Then as he examined his chest he realized what was missing. "Where did my tags go?"

 

"Oh, wait." Rose was unsuccessfully trying to contain her mischievous laughter. Then held out a long, silver chain with two silver dog tags dangling off it. "Do you mean these?"

 

"How did you?" He stopped himself and shook his head. "Never mind. Just give them back."

 

"Why?" She teased, shaking the chain. "Is this **necklace** important to you? Even though I have to say it matches your eyes quite nicely."

 

"This isn't a joke." Logan took a step closer, his eyebrows were knitted in frustration. "Give them back."

 

"If you want them so badly," She taunted as she flashed out of sight and reappeared by his ear, whispering. "then come and get them."

 

"I don't have time to play with a **little girl** like you." He growled menacingly, spinning around but Rose flashed out of sight again and again, reappearing at different places, dangling the tags. Logan grounded his teeth together as he listened to the mutant's footsteps until-

 

"Well what-" But Rose was cut short as Logan's hand clenched around her throat, her body pressed against the wall.

 

"Give. Me. Back. Those. Tags." He growled through bared teeth, looming over the choking girl.

 

"Logan!" The Professor had wheeled next to them and looked up calmly, yet warningly at Logan. "I believe that is quite enough."

 

Logan looked down at the Professor, still glaring but his expression soon softened and he nodded. But before he could release her, a violent shaking overcame his limbs until his hand was forced to release her.

 

Rose dropped to the floor still gagging and glared at Logan. _How did he- More importantly why did he have to be so aggressive? Even though I was taunting him, it does not allow him to be so irrationally violent. He could have strangled me if the Professor wasn't here, even though I could of handled him myself if...if I wasn't so overcome by fear...like then. I hate aggressive jerks like him!_ "Sorry, Professor." Logan apologized to Xavier, even though he was still angry at the girl. After all, she was the one who started it by stealing his tags so it was she that should be apologizing, not him. "I guess I overreacted. What did she do to me, anyway?"

 

"Why don't ask Miss Silverstone yourself?" Xavier's solemn eyes gazed up at Logan, scrutinizing him. "Of course, it would be proper to apologize to her first."

 

"Why should I?" Logan demanded angrily. Then he glared down at Rose, the one who began it all, still coughing on the floor.

 

"Even though Rose was the one who instigated this," the Professor explained wisely as if he could read his thoughts. "it did not give you the right, Logan, to hurt her. After all, she is an X-Man and that means that she is also a part of this family now."

 

"Don't bother, Professor." Rose lifted herself off the floor, coughing lightly, and narrowed her eyes at Logan."I don't want his apology unless he actually means it. Even though, I honestly don't think I would accept it even then."

 

"Fine, then I guess I don't owe you an apology." Logan smirked, but it was soon replaced by a flat line as he remembered something. "What did you do to my arm back there, girl?"

 

"What do you mean?" Rose inquired innocently. "I thought it was just your arm having its daily spasm."

 

"Don't try to fool me, girl." Logan warned, still glaring at her. "I know you did something."

 

"And what exactly is this _something_ that I did?" Rose demanded, her arms were crossed defiantly against her chest.

 

"Alright!" The Professor wheeled in between them as they continued to glare at each other. "That is quite enough, both of you."

 

"Sorry, Professor." Rose apologized, finally breaking eye contact with Logan and glanced down at him. "I shouldn't have let him get to me like that."

 

"That is quite alright, Rose." Xavier smiled at her, then glanced at Logan, who was still glaring. "You are not the only one at fault here."

 

Rose nodded and looked at the man who had almost guessed the full extent of her powers. Well maybe not the **full** extent, but close enough...a little **too** close.

 

"Sorry, Professor." Logan was apologizing as he finally broke eye contact with Rose. His eyebrows were still pulled together in frustration at this **little girl**. His expression softened as he peered down at Xavier. "I shouldn't have let my anger get out of control like that."

 

"No you should not have, Logan. I hope that you will remember to keep it under control. After all," Xavier flashed a knowing smile, addressing both of them now. "I am leaving the care of the school and the children to you, Logan and Rose, of course."

 

"Sure, wait...WHAT?" Rose cried. _Watching the school was fine and all but with **him**?_

 

"I don't think that is a good idea, Professor." Logan agreed, not liking the idea either.

 

"I will hear no objections, from either of you." Xavier warned, ending the conversation there. "While Jean and Storm find the mutant and Scott and I visit an old friend, you two will watch over the school, together."

 

"Yes, Professor." Rose answered while Logan just grunted.

 

"Good." Professor began to turn down the hallway, then stopped, "Oh and remember, you two are part of a team. So work together instead of arguing."

 

Rose and Logan shared a look before they watched the Professor wheel himself around the corner.

 

"I guess it's just us now." Rose remarked quietly.

 

"Yeah." Logan replied, then glare at her. "But, just remember, you're new here so don't get in over your head, girl."

 

"So much for teamwork." Rose mumbled as she watched him disappear around the corner too. "How am I ever suppose to get along with a devil-horned jerk like him?"


	2. Midnight Attack

_You will obey me, my assassin_. The white demon leered from above, it's ugly smug grin widened in pleasure. _After all, you are powerless. Just a-_

 

 _Powerless little girl_. sneered a dark haired man nearing closer, ever closer. _So what-_

 

 _Are you gonna do?_ growled the dark haired man who had transformed into an aggressive devil horned jerk.

 

She tried to escape but the mysterious man had her cornered and began to close his hairy fist around her throat until-

 

"No!" Rose jolted awake with sweat beading her brow as she held her face in her hands. Her whole body shook sending tremors through the entire dark room as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. "No, never again."

 

"Rose?" A frantic voice cried as Kitty phased through the bedroom door and hurried over to her mentor's side. "What's wrong?"

 

"Never, never AGAIN!" Rose screamed, intensifying the tremors.

 

"Rose, calm down!" Kitty grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. She then bent her head down to one of Rose's ears and called to her soothingly. "Listen to me!"

 

"No, no!" Rose's shaking hands moved to her head, her fingers entwined in her golden locks as she continued to wail. "Let go of me!"

 

 _Why should I?_ the devil horned jerk demanded as his fist closed more and more around her throat. _What is a weak little girl, like you, gonna do about it?_

"Shut up!" Rose screamed, pressing her elbows hard against her ears. "Just shut up and let me go!"

 

 _Like you could make me_. the devil horned jerk scoffed, tightening his grip even more. _Soon you won't be able to do anything because-_

 

"Rose!" Kitty pried off Rose's arms and held her face in her hands. "Rose, look at me!"

 

"Ugh. What?" The voice had not come from the devil horned jerk but from-. "Kitty?"

 

"Yes, Rose!" Kitty sighed with relief, even though Rose's eyes were still closed as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "It's me, Kitty. Just open your eyes and see for yourself."

 

 _No!_ the devil horned jerk growled as his arm began to shake. _Don't_ -

 

"Huh!" Rose's eyes flung open as she gasped for air and looked at Kitty. She then suddenly flung herself into Kitty's arms and wept. "Kitty! I was so scared!"

 

"Shh." The young girl soothed as the tremors ceased. She then embraced her weeping mentor, patting her shivering back. "You're alright. You just had a nightmare, Rose. That's all, okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay." Rose raised her head and sat back, rubbing her wet eyes. "It was just a nightmare."

 

"Well," Kitty leapt off the soft bed and grabbed the tissue box off the nightstand beside it, then went back to the bed and handed Rose the tissues. "it doesn't seem like it was just another nightmare."

 

"Thank you.' Rose too a tissue and blew her runny nose, then looked at Kitty as she dabbed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well," Kitty pushed her loose brown hair behind her ear as she gathered her thoughts. "it seems like it was...worse, much worse than the ones you've had before."

 

"Oh." Rose looked away, unconsciously rubbed her neck as she pondered a response to the young girl's accurate observation. "It was...different, that's for sure."

 

"Were you being hurt?" Kitty inquired, noticing her mentor's unusual behavior.

 

"Huh?" Rose glanced up at the worried girl's eyes and followed its path to her hand that was still rubbing her sweaty neck. She then dropped her hand quickly and smiled. "No, I wasn't"

 

"Oh, okay." But Kitty did not look at all convinced.

 

"What are you doing up anyway?" Rose inquired, eager to change the subject away from herself. "You weren't sleep walking again, were you? Or was it sleep phasing?'

 

"Huh?" Kitty, still lost in thought about her mentor's nonchalance at her recent actions, shook herself mentally to clear her mind. "It's nothing really. It was just a-"

 

"Just a nightmare?" Rose finished and both the girls laughed at that. After a minute Rose stretched out her legs, leapt agily off the bed, and faced Kitty who was watching her warily. "You ready to go back to bed?"

 

"Already?" Kitty's spherical eyes widened pleadingly as her bottom lip trembled.

 

"Aw! Kitty!" Rose put her hand on her face and sighed. "Not the puppy dog eyes. What, are you 6 or something?"

 

"Maybe." Kitty stuck out her rosy bottom lip even more as she stared at her mentor. "If that's what it takes to stay here. I know you don't want to go back to sleep as much as I do."

 

"That may be true Kitty, but" Rose began, but she spun around at the sound of a squeak of a window and footsteps on soft carpet. "Kitty, I want you to run."

 

"What?" Kitty phased through the bed in surprise, then stood up and stared at her mentor with panicked eyes. "What is it? What's wrong Rose?"

 

"Intruders." Rose replied as she listened to the echo of muffled shots. "And they don't sound friendly."

 

Kitty's blood froze as she listened too then clamped her hands around her ears as a horrible wail filled the room. After a few seconds, Rose withdrew her hands form her own ears and stood up to put on her pants and gloves as a banging on the door broke the silence.

 

"Kitty, run!" Rose screamed as the door caved in and two men with dark clothes and large guns entered the room. One of the intruders raised his gun at Kitty, but Rose was already behind with her gloved hands around his head and twisted his body around to face the other intruder. This all happened so quickly that the man had not realized before his middle finger squeezed the trigger, launching two darts at his partner's neck. Before the shooter could fully realize what he had done, Rose had snapped his fat neck with a flick of her wrists and then his partner. She then turned quickly again to the sound of many feet thundered down the stairs, then turned back to Kitty who seemed frozen in place.

 

"Kitty I told you to run!" Rose cried impatiently as the teenage girl inclined her head slowly in a curt nod and ran, phasing through the thick walls. "Good. I better make sure the other children are safe too. Even though I'm sure Peter is taking good care of them-"

 

A loud growl shook through beneath her and the young mutant sighed.

 

"Maybe I should go help the devil horned jerk instead." And with that Rose streaked down the stairs to the third floor where she had deduced the source of the growl but it was remotely empty except for-whoosh!

 

A dart whooshed by her face, caressing her golden locks as the female mutant heard a gasp that was quickly muffled as she streaked behind him, covered his mouth with her hand, and used her other gloved hand to quickly snap his neck.

 

"Now where did he-" began Rose as a loud roar shook through the mansion below her. "Oh, there."

 

She flew down another flight of stairs as another deep growl shook the floor right below her. She sighed exasperatedly, leapt off the stairs to a nearby banister, slid gracefully down, and landed in the entrance hall on the balls of her feet.

 

"I'm here to help." She said as she looked around to find no enemies, only Logan with his claws still out, and three of the students behind him. "Or never mind. What the heck's going on, devil horns?"

 

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded angrily, ignoring her question. "Are you that incompetent-"

 

"Incompetent?" Rose rolled her golden eyes, mocking him. "At least I'm not the one whose growls shake the entire mansion, announcing my presence to everyone here! You know you growl a lot right? You should get that checked out."

 

"What?" growled Logan, proving her point. "You know that cocky attitude of yours is really starting to tick me off."

 

"Is that so?" She said as she strutted right up to him so that their faces were inches apart. "Well then, why don't you take those claws of yours and-"

 

"Stop it, both of you!" The two of them turned to stare at the three students. One of them, a girl, was between them and the two boys behind her with her hands out in front of her, pleadingly. "Can we please just get out of here before more come?"

 

There was a short period of silence as the two teenage boys stared at the girl in disbelief and the two older mutants turned their attention from her back to each other.

 

"How about we continue this conversation after we get these kids out of here and somewhere safe?" Rose suggested nodding towards the kids.

 

"Yeah." he agreed, sheathing his claws. "The kids are more important."

 

"Right." She stepped back slowly and turned to the students, who were observing nervously. You can put your hands down now. We need to get you three out of here. Come on!"

 

They sped down the hallway through a large empty room and began to continue on when Logan stopped.

 

"What?" Rose stopped too, looking at Logan exasperatedly. "Why are you stopping? We need to get these kids out-"

 

"Don't you think I know that?" He growled back at her, equally exasperated. "Y'know this is why I hate working with amateurs."

 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she demanded heatedly.

 

"It means if you weren't such an amateur," he answered a little smugly. "you would have known about this."

 

He wrapped the bottom of the wall to his left with his knuckles which opened up to a long, wide tunnel leading out of the mansion.

 

"Oh." Rose smiled a faint, embarrassed smile. " **That** tunnel. I do kind of remember the Professor telling me about that one. I must have forgot."

 

"Yeah, right. I'm sure ya just forgot." Logan replied sarcastically, then motioned to the kids with his other hand to get into the tunnel as the sound of thudding footsteps echoed off the hallway walls behind them. "Come on, get in!"

 

The three students obeyed and bowed their heads in order to enter the tunnel. Then without warning the wall fell back into place, shutting off the tunnel and leaving Rose and Logan all alone to fend off the intruders.

 

"Wait!" Rose stared at Logan, incredulously. "Why did you close the opening? Why didn't we go with the kids? Aren't they more important?"

 

"Wait! You're still here?" He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as his eyes closed. "I thought you went with the kids!"

 

How the hell could I go with the kids when you didn't even give me the chance to go in the tunnel?" she demanded angrily, stomping her foot on the wooden floor.

 

"I thought you would use your **precious** speed!" He yelled back, bearing his cold black eyes on the young mutant.

 

"I was waiting for you to go first," she shouted back, returning his cold glare. "because since I can go in an instant, I thought it would be better if I went first!"

 

"How would that make a difference?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

"How would- it's called common sense!" Rose exclaimed, her lips pinched together in order not to laugh, then gasped. "Oh, wait. You just wanted me to leave so that you could take them all on by yourself."

 

"No!" Logan growled, surprised that a novice like her had already figured out that much. "That's not the reason why!"

 

"Then what is the real reason?" she asked mockingly. "Besides showing off your muscles, that is."

 

"To protect all of you!" Logan shouted, so fiercely that Rose flinched back surprised. "The kids and you!"

 

"What?" Rose looked at Logan curiously as footsteps sounded off in the room behind them.

 

""You don't know my mutant ability, do you?" he asked as she shook her head. "Well besides my claws I have an incredible healing ability. Ya could say it's so incredible that I can come back from virtually anything, even bullets. That's why I told you to take them and go because I can take a hit while you can't"

 

"I get that much." she said, her voice softer now as she remembered their argument and now fully understood. She understood why he had made a big deal; the footsteps were approaching ever closer. "What I don't get is why you care about what happens to me?"

 

"Well," He stroked his beard, still listening to the footsteps as they finally reached them. He had to get her out of there but there was no more time. Men in dark outfits with guns were in a neat formation right in front of them and a man stepped out.

 

"Hello, Wolverine."


	3. Reunions

"Hello, Wolverine." The man was a balding dark haired, middle aged man with large square spectacles. He was staring at Logan with an odd sort of twisted smile like he had some kind of secret. "It's been awhile, my old friend, and it seems that you have a new friend with you as well."

 

"Who are you?" Logan demanded, purposefully striding in front of Rose to block her from the mysterious man's gaze.

 

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, only to be shushed by Logan.

 

"You don't remember me?" asked the strange man in a taunting voice, ognoring Rose and now looking at Logan. "Because I remember you all too well."

 

Logan, who had been trying to create a plan to distract the man and give Rose a chance to escape, had suddenly started walking towards the stranger as if in a trance until a gloved hand clasped around his arm, restraining him.

 

"What are you doing?" It was Rose who had reached out to stop him.

 

But before Logan could respond or throw her hand off, a wall of ice was forming to separate the two mutants from the odd man.

 

"What?" Logan growled, shaking off Rose's hand and running towards the cold barrier. "No!"

 

"Logan, come on!" The voice belonged to the young girl who had stopped them before. She was leaning out of the now open opening in the wall with the two boys beside her. "Let's go!"

 

"They're right." Rose said, having regained her composure from her hand being violently shook off, as she strode up to him again and this time gently laying her hand on his arm. "We need to go."

 

"Go on without me." Logan replied as he once again shook off her hand and placed his own hand on the icy barrier as another hand appeared at the same spot on the other side. "I'll be fine."

 

"But we won't." said the young brunette as she looked at him pleadingly.

 

"They're right." Rose repeated watching him curiously, wondering what the relationship was between Logan and this peculiar who seemed to know him.

 

"Then you go with them." Logan answered, never taking his eyes off the icy barrier. "They'll be fine as long as they're with you."

 

"I'm not so sure they would be." She admitted softly, glancing behind her at the three teenagers. "Actually you would be able to protect them better than I ever could."

 

"What?" He peeled his eyes away from the icy barrier to stare at the peculiar mutant who had a very...interesting look on her face as if pained by some memory. "What's with that look?"

 

"What face?" She asked innocently, hoping she had not given away too much.

 

"What face?" Logan repeated suspiciously. "Don't act all innocent!"

 

"I'm not acting innocent!" retorted Rose, a little defiantly.

 

"Then why-"

 

"Logan! Come on!" called the young brunette as they heard the sound of loud cracks behind the barrier. "Let's go!"

 

"She's right." Rose said, glad to get the pressure away from herself and, at the same time, anxious at the continuous cracking behind the icy barrier. "Look, how about we continue this conversation another time when we don't have kids' lives in our hands? They need **us** , both of **us**."

 

Logan did not answer, instead he stole one last glance at the icy wall separating him from that peculiar man who seemed to know him.

 

"Come on!" shouted the young girl as the cracking became louder, ever incessant on breaking through.

 

"Let's go, devil-horns." Rose said firmly, deliberately walking around him to face him while standing in between him and the frozen barrier. "Whatever it is between you and that wierd guy can wait. We need to get these kids out of here **now**."

 

There were a few more precious seconds as Rose stare at Logan, who was gazing at the icy wall that now had small indents appearing in it's center, then glanced down at the female mutant.

 

"Alright." He looked over at the kids behind him and then back to Rose with a slight smile on his lips. "Well, let's go."

 

"What?" Rose asked stunned as he jogged back to the three students and hurried them through the opening and following closely after them, closing the door behind him. "Hey, wait!"

 

"What?" He reappeared, an arrogant smile lighting up his face. "I thought you would already be through, since you're Miss Silver **Cheetah**. I guess you're not that fast after all."

 

"Ha ha. Very funny." She rolled her golden eyes, then disappeared to reappear behind him in the tunnel leading out of the mansion. "Just to let you know devil-horns, I'm faster than you think."

 

"Right. I'll try to remember that." He smirked then stepped ahead of her with his arms held out mockingly, gesturing ahead towards the exit. "Ladies first."

 

"Of course." She smiled deviously, though there was a tiny bit of amusement in her cat-like eyes. ""Since you're such a gentleman and all."

 

"Yep." He replied as she flew ahead of him after another eye roll. "Hmph. Looks like this night might be a little fun after all."

 

And with that he followed swiftly after her, caught up with her and the kids, and led them out of the small, dark tunnel into an expansive garage with an extraordinary high ceiling and rows of shiny, expensive cars off to each side with a walkway provided as a divider in between them.

 

"Come on," said Logan who was already walking along the rows of cars to an extremely shiny blue Mazda RX-8. "this way."

 

Rose disappeared once again and reappeared at Logan's side. "May I ask: why this car?"

 

Logan chuckled to himself as Rose raised a thin golden eyebrow. "Because, it's fast."

 

"Right." She murmured unconvinced as she followed one of the male students with blond hair into the car. "I'm totally sure that's the only reason."

 

"This is Cyclops' car." the other blond boy, who had bright blue eyes, pointed out.

 

"Oh yeah." said Logan, pretending as if he had not realized and stuck his middle adamantium claw into the ignition.

 

"Of course." murmured Rose, gently shaking her head and careful not to hit the boy beside her in the enclosed space of the interior of the car. "No wonder he was smirking back there. God, men can be so obnoxious sometimes."

 

The boy beside her smirked at this comment as the brunette girl glanced over at Logan, a curious yet worried look on her face.

 

"Just who was that back there?" asked one of the blond boys.

 

"Stryker." answered Logan, quietly as they stared at him curiously.

 

"Who is he?" asked the girl tentatively.

 

"I-I can't remember." Logan whispered, obviously pained by this frustration.

 

The car instantly fell into an extremely awkward silence until the blond hair boy next to Rose leaned forward in between the passenger's seat and the driver's seat.

 

"I hate uncomfortable silences." he stated bluntly as he pushed the button for the radio and N Sync's "Bye, Bye, Bye" came on at a very loud volume. The boy instantly groaned and made to turn it off when Rose grasped his wrist.

 

"Wait! I love this song!" She exclaimed as she sang the lyrics to it in a very high soprano way.

 

"Would someone please shut her the hell up?" Logan growled as he repeatedly banged his head against the steering wheel, having super sensitive hearing did not help anything. The boy pressed another button which not only turned off the radio and shutting up Rose, who glared at Logan, but was too curious to see a small device protruding from the black dashboard to argue with him.

 

"Sit back." He told the blond as he picked up the small device which extended to take the form of a small silver phone.

 

"Where are we going?" asked the blond as he sat back in his seat in between Rose and the other boy.

 

"Storm and Jean are in Boston," responded Logan as he put away the silver phone in his front pocket. "so we're gonna meet up with them there."

 

"My parents live in Boston." whispered the boy with the bright blue eyes, clearly not approving of the idea.

 

"Good." grunted Logan, ignoring the boy's tone.

~Her Only Wish~

The drive from the invaded mansion to the boy's, Bobby's, parents' home in Boston took no longer than an hour with Logan at the wheel. The home was a simple two-story white house with a gorgeous front garden and a large backyard. There was also a white porch that extended outward form the front, and back, of the house with a curvy stone pathway cutting through the front yard.

 

Logan pulled the car into the driveway and the five mutants stepped out onto the gravel driveway, relieved to have some space to move and stretch their sore limbs. They followed Bobby inside his house and found themselves in a bright, eloquent living room as Bobby called for his family.

 

"Dad! Mom! Ronnie! Anybody home?" he called as only silence answered him. "Guess they're not home. Let's find some clothes, there's probably some that could fit us upstairs."

 

He then turned to the other boy who was clicking a square, silver lighter open and close. "John, don't set anything on fire."

 

John smirked lazily as he stopped clicking his lighter open and Bobby took the girl upstairs to find them some clothes as Rose followed Logan into a small kitchen.

 

The kitchen had a small marble counter with a white glass sink that extended from the wall into the living room and the refrigerator across from the door. There was also a round wooden table with rectangular place mats and four wooden chairs spread around it. Rose pulled out one of the chairs closest to the refrigerator and sat down, placing her face in her gloved hands. Logan, who had strutted across the marble floor to the refrigerator for a beer, glanced over at her as he reached inside the refrigerator, grabbed a yellow beverage, and flipped the cap off shutting the fridge door as he did so.

 

"What's wrong with ya, Goldilocks?" he asked, eying her curiously. "Ya can't tell me you're that tired from all that."

 

"Goldilocks?" Rose said angrily or so that was what she had intended her voice to sound, but instead she found herself laughing at the nickname he had come up with.

 

"What's so funny?" Logan asked surprised that, instead of yelling at him, the young mutant was laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Nothing." She answered dismissively as she regained control of herself, a little shocked that **he** actually made her laugh.

 

"Sure." he said. Though he was far from convinced, he knew not to pry into the mind of a woman. "So ya wanta answer my question or not?"

 

"Oh right, that." She whispered as she once again placed her head in her hands, her golden locks sweeping over her shoulders.

 

"What?" Logan asked, unsure of what to do. "Did I say something wrong?"

 

"No, it's not you." She mumbled as she lifted her head up and pushed a few locks of hair behind one ear, her rosy bottom lip trembling a tiny bit. "It's just that I'm worried about the other students. Particularly a young girl named Kitty Pride."

 

"Oh." Logan, unsure of what else to say, took a swig of the yellow alcoholic beverage. Then seeing the sorrowful look in her soft golden eyes and the smell of anxiety rolling off her body, the man sighed and looked at her. "Look, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's the one that can go through walls right?"

 

"Yeah." Rose gazed back at him unsure of why **he** , the jerk who had hurt her earlier, was being so...kind to her.

 

"Then, she'll be fine." He said confidently, taking another swig of his beverage. "So don't be blaming yourself. She's a strong kid so-"

 

"Next time Ronnie don't-" The sound of the front door closing echoed down the hallway into the kitchen, making the two mutants freeze and turn to stare as Bobby's family entered the kitchen.

 

"Who are you people?" demanded after a few moments of silence. "What are you doing in our house?"

 

As he said this, footsteps sounded off the staircase in the hallway as Bobby and the brunette entered the kitchen.

 

"Mom, Dad, Ronnie you're home." greeted Bobby, though he looked uneasy as if he wished they weren't there.

 

"Bobby," looked at him in surprise. "why aren't you in school?"

 

"Booby," his father also looked at him with, not only surprise, but suspicion. "who are these people?"

 

Bobby swallowed hard, then sighed as he looked at his family. "Mom, Dad. There's something I need to tell you."

 

And so, Bobby Drake told his family about the truth of the Xavier Institute and the nature of what he truly was, a mutant with a special gift.

 

"Now you need to understand," said looking at her son who was sitting with the brunette girl on the couch. Logan was looming near the doorway to the kitchen with Rose sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him and John across the room from them, leaning against the fireplace and clicking his lighter open and shut. "we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

 

"Bobby is gifted." piped up the brunette.

 

To demonstrate, Bobby lifted his right index finger and reached forward to tap the porcelain tea cup in his mother's hand. As soon as his finger touched the beautiful tea cup, the tea contained inside froze completely solid.

 

"I can do alot more than that." Bobby said softly as he lowered his hand and his mother tipped over her teacup onto her saucer, the frozen tea dropped out of its cup and onto the saucer. With shock on her face, the mother set the saucer delicately onto the coffee table as a white poofy cat leapt onto the table and began to lick the frozen tea.

 

"This is all my fault." She whispered as she sat back against the couch.

 

"Actually," Everyone stared at John who was shrouded partially in shadows, still clicking open his lighter. "we discovered that the X-gene comes from the male, so it's his fault."

 

The blond mutant pointed his finger at the father who glared back at him, then began clicking his lighter open again.

 

"Would you knock that off?" asked the mother glancing at his lighter, then at the boy. John stopped and crossed his arms, shrugging. turned her attention back to her son, her hands folded in front of her. "It's not that we don't love you Bobby, it's just that this mutant disease-"

 

"What disease?" Logan growled.

 

"-is complicated." finished glaring up at him as a loud ringing sound entered the room.

 

The sound echoed through the living room as everyone glanced around, wondering where it was coming from until Logan realized it was the small silver phone from the car.

 

"Oh, it's me." He reached into his front pocket and turned around, walking into the kitchen. "Hello?"

 

Rose stood up and stretched her legs to follow Logan and as she went out the door into the kitchen she heard the mother, barely audible, say something:

 

"Have you ever tried not being a mutant?"

 

Rose shook her head. _Great. Another parent that just can't accept their child was born with a special gift._

 

She heard Logan's voice and followed it out to the back patio that led to the spacious back yard. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the patio.

 

"We're in Boston with Bobby Drake's family." He was saying into the phone's receiver, then pausing as he listened while glancing beyond Rose at the glass door as if something was reflected in it. "Ok, and Storm, make it fast."

 

He hung up while still glaring at the glass door with a frown on his face.

 

"What is it?" Rose asked, noticing his expression, then looking past him to see cops with guns coming around the bushes that served as the barrier between the two yards.

 

"Trouble." stated Logan as he hurried back inside to the living room with Rose close on his heels. He turned to the kids, told them it was time to go, and hurried down the hall and out the front door to the front porch.

 

"Wat's wrong?" the brunette, Rogue, asked as they followed him out onto the front porch that was littered with police and their cars.

 

"How did they know we were here?" asked Rose standing next to Logan with John on her right and Bobby with Rogue on Logan's left.

 

"One of them must have tipped the police off." responded Logan glancing around at the situation.

 

"Who?" demanded Rose angrily.

 

"Ronnie." realized Bobby as he remembered his brother missing from the conversation in the living room

 

They stared at him, then at the commotion unsure of what to do.

 

"Drop the knives!" One of the police officers had come onto the porch from the side steps with a gun raised, pointed at Logan who had unsheathed his claws. "Sir, I need you to slowly drop the knives and back away."

 

"I can't." replied Logan lifting up his hand and stretching it out to prove his point. "Look."

**BANG!**

 

The police officer had shot Logan who now laid horizontal on the porch as Rogue screamed and dropped down to her knees beside him.

 

"Now, get down on the ground." the officer commanded as Bobby, Rogue, and Rose laid down on the floor. But John did not, instead he had a peculiar look on his face. "Kid, get down on the ground."

 

"You know those dangerous mutants that you hear about on the news?" he asked, taking his lighter and staring up at the man. "I'm the worst one."

 

He clicked his lighter in his hand then flung his arm forward releasing a wave of fire like a flame thrower. The flames hit the man squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards off the side of the porch. Then John turned and unleashed his flames onto the other police while setting a few cars up in flames. Many of the police started to retreat in fear of the ongoing wrath of the mutant, who had an expression of enjoyment on his face. Rose, who had begun to reach for John's ankle, stopped as she watched Rogue take off one of her long gloves and grasp the bare flesh of John's ankle. Curiosity getting the best of her, Rose watched as the expression on John's face turned to one of pain as Rogue raised her other arm and diminished the fires out in the yard and the one projection from John's hand. As soon as the fires were gone, Rogue released her hold on John's ankle as the sound of helicopter's wings came from the sky above them and shook the trees in the yard.

 

A gigantic black jet landed on the soft grass of the front yard as Logan's eyes opened, his wound now closed, and stood up while cracking his neck and blinking his bright blue eyes. rose and the students also stood up and jogged down the porch steps to the jet with him behind them. They hurried up the ramp into the jet's enclosure which was quite large with a walkway leading down to the ramp, that had now closed, and also served as a divider of two rows of four chairs each with seat belts. The walkway also led to the front, or cockpit, of the jet where two women were sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats. The woman in the pilot seat was tall and muscled-built with tannish skin and long flowing white hair. The other was of a smaller built with peach skin and short hair of a startling red color.

 

"Who the hell is this?" inquired Logan as Rose sat down in the farthest seat in the back with Bobby to her left, with Rogue and Logan in front of him, and John and...a stranger in front of her who Logan was gesturing at.

 

"My name is Kurt Vagner," replied the mutant. He had short dark indigo hair and his body was covered in indigo fur and intricate scars. He also had a long blue tail with a triangle shaped end that was hidden under a light beige trench coat. His eyes were similar to Rose's in that they were not exactly normal, they were round and a bright yellow that contrasted brilliantly against his dark fur. He also had a heavy German accent. "but in the Munich circus I am known as the incredible Nightcrawler-"

 

"Yeah, yeah." said Logan dismissively as he strapped himself into his seat. "Storm, get us out of here."

 

"Right." Storm pulled back on the wheel and the black jet lifted off of the yard and into the white puffy clouds in the sky. Everything was calm and fine until a loud beeping sound came from the radar in the cockpit.

 

"What's going on?" called Rose as she leaned over in her seat to look up at Storm.

 

"Two missiles are coming up from behind us," she called back, glancing at the radar. "and fast."

 

The jet sped up, then made a loop-de-loop in attempts to shake off the missiles.

 

"Please don't do that again." gasped Rose, her gloved hands digging into the sides of her seat.

 

"I agree." said Logan, his face slightly pale.

 

"They're still coming at us." storm said, swerving the jet to the left but the missiles just couldn't be shaken off.

 

Then suddenly, up in the cockpit, Jean;s eyes gave a reddish glow as one of the missiles exploded. She then gasped at the sudden surge of energy.

 

"There's still one more." said Storm, breathing heavily. "Jean?"

 

"Oh god." Jean whispered as the missile impacted with the rear of the jet, blowing it apart and letting in a strong gust of air.

 

The gust was so powerful that it lifted Rogue, who had been unable to buckle herself, out of her seat and sent flying backwards out of the jet, screaming.

 

"Rogue!" Bobby screamed as he desperately tried to unbuckle his seat belt.

 

"No!" yelled Logan as he saw what the young boy was trying to do.

 

Rose, observing all this and pondering if she would have to restrain the young mutant, looked ahead of her and noticed that Kurt disappeared. But before she could wonder where he went to, Rose turned to a strange bamfing sound to see Kurt on the floor holding Rogue. Though one issue was resolved, another one appeared. The jet was diving sharply towards the ground and at that speed there was minimal chance of survival.

 

Then suddenly the back of the jet began to reform itself and descend more slowly towards the ground.

 

"Oh great." Rose groaned as she undid her buckle and ran to the front of the plane to stare out the windshield.

 

"When will these humans ever learn to fly?" smirked an elderly man with a blue woman standing at his side.

 

"Aw, crap." moaned Rose, chewing on her lip. "Why is **he** here?"


	4. Having a Choice

_This cannot be happening! Not when my life has turned out so perfectly!_ Rose mentally screamed in her head as she sprinted down the lowering ramp and around the side of the massive jet to the smirking old man.

 

"Why if it isn't dear Rose!" called the man as she grasped the front of his sweater-like shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise."

 

"Pleasant surprise, my ass." She whispered menacingly as she drew his face close to hers. The blue woman growled and prepared to attack Rose but the old man, still grinning, motioned to her to remain where she was. "You knew I would be here."

 

"And how would I possibly know that?" asked the man, happily.

 

"How would he know that?" Rose flinched as she cocked her head to the side to see that the other mutants had gotten off the jet. Logan was standing a few feet away from Rose who, too stunned, released the old man. "Is there something you're not telling us, Goldilocks?"

 

"Um," Rose turned around, nervously scratching the right side of her face where her black spots stretched from the crown of her head to the base of her neck. "Well the thing is-"

 

"So she **didn't** tell you yet, did she?" chuckled the man as the woman sneered nastily at his side. "This is unfortunate."

 

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" growled Logan, strutting up closer to Rose and glaring at the old man. "What's so unfortunate, Magneto?"

 

"You really don't know, Wolverine?" Magneto asked, mockingly. "Well this is a disappointment. Maybe I should inform you then, after all I probably know her the best."

 

"Don't- " warned Rose.

 

"And why not?" taunted Magneto. "I think your fellow _teammates_ deserve the truth, don't you?"

 

"Well yeah but-" Rose muttered, anxiety building.

 

"Then there is no reason," he interrupted, glancing beyond her to the mutants that stood behind her with a smirk on his lips. "That I shouldn't tell them, is there dear Rose?"

 

"But," Rose mumbled, unsure of what to do. _If they found out the truth then I would never be able to return to their mansion again where I truly belong. I'd never be able to see Kitty again or..._

 

"Tell us what?" Logan growled, grasping Rose by her bare forearm and spun her around so that she faced him. "What are you hiding from us, Goldilocks?"

 

"Devil-horns," she couldn't look him in the face, she heard Magneto chuckling behind her. "I-"

 

"You what?" Logan asked.

 

"I," she mouthed. _What should I do? They'll want nothing to do with me if I confess. And I just found a place where people actually care about me. Is letting it out better than lying to the people I've come to care about the most? To Kitty? To..._

 

"Look at me, damn it!" He roared, gripping her chin with his hand and forcing it up so she would look at him. "What are you hiding from us?"

 

"Would you like me to tell them, dear?" asked Magneto, sweetly.

 

"No!" yelled Rose. "I'll tell them!" _Because at least I will tell the **truth**!_

 

"How do you know him?" demanded Logan. "What have you been keeping from us, Goldilocks?"

 

"I know him because," Rose sighed, then stared straight into Logan's blue eyes that were bearing down upon her. "I'm his assassin, or rather I **was** his assassin."

~Her Only Wish~

"What are they talking about over there?" Rose muttered to herself as she paced back and forth, glancing over at the clearing with the glowing fire where the other adult mutants were.

 

"Vould you like to vind out?" a voice whispered behind her, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry about zat. I didn't mean to vrighten you."

 

"No, no. It's alright." Rose whispered, after her body had ceased its shaking. "You're Kurt, right?"

 

"Ja." He smiled crookedly, though his golden eyes were still slightly apologetic. "Vhat is your name?"

 

"Huh? Oh right! We never got to introduce ourselves to you, did we?" Rose asked as Kurt shook his head. "My name's Rose, Rose Silverstone. Or Silver Cheetah."

 

"Silver Cheetah?" repeated Kurt as Rose nodded. "And are you on the X-Men's side, or on this Magneto's side?"

 

"Well," she said uneasily, her eyes darting back to the clearing. "I don't know if I'm even on a side anymore actually."

 

"Vhy not?" he asked, curiously as he noticed how her golden cat-like eyes kept glancing back at the clearing where the others were. "Vhat side do you **vant** to be on, Frau Silverstone?"

 

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned, glancing at the clearing then back at Kurt. "It's not like I've ever had a choice with anything in my life."

 

"Nein!" growled Kurt, startling Rose. His spherical golden eyes were glowing with an intense fire as if he was remembering an old wound. But it vanished from his eyes as soon as it had come. "You alvays have a choice. No one can ever take zat vrom you. So don't let anybody make you think zat vay."

 

"You're right." Rose whispered after a short period of awkward silence. _He is right! I've had the choice all along to walk away instead of being used as someone's brainless puppet! I've just been too weak and afraid to do anything. Well not anymore! This time I do what I want to do. And what I want to do is..._ "Kurt?"

 

"Ja?" Kurt asked, watching her curiously as he noticed that her eyes were more vibrant than before.

 

"Could you get me closer to the clearing please?" She asked kindly, though her eyes and voice were thick with determination.

 

"The clearing?" Kurt muttered, confused then understood as he looked at the clearing then back at Rose. "Ja."

 

Kurt grasped Rose with one of his blue three-fingered hands and they instantly disappeared in a black cloud of smoke that smelled oddly of sulfur, then reappeared by a tall white tree that had lost its leaves quite some time ago. Rose, a little dizzy from being teleported for the first time, quietly hid herself behind the barren tree as Kurt climbed up its white trunk to perch on one of the bare branches.

 

Rose, peering around the white trunk of the ghostly tree, listened to the mutants who were gathered around the blazing fire. They were discussing about the unusual man that had assisted in the invasion of the institute.

 

"His name is Colonel William Stryker," Magneto was telling them. He stood closest to Rose with the blue woman standing at his side. Even though his back was facing her, she could tell by the tone of his taunting voice that her former master had his usual obnoxious, knowing look on his face. "And he invaded your mansion for one reason: he wanted Cerebro, or enough of it to build one of his own."

 

"That doesn't make any sense." piped up Jean as everyone turned to stare at the red-head. "Stryker would need the professor to operate it."

 

"And that is the only reason why our dear old friend is still alive." replied Magneto, a touch of sorrow in his tone.

 

"Oh my god." whispered Storm, staring over at Jean whose eyes widened.

 

"What are you all so afraid of?" demanded Wolverine, glancing from Jean to Storm.

 

"When Cerebro's working," answered Magneto. "Charles' mind is connected to every living person. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group, like mutants for example, **he could kill us all**."

 

Rose gasped then quickly covered her mouth with a gloved hand. _Oh my god. He **never** told me that!_

 

"Wait a minute." Storm said, breaking the stifling silence that had blanketed the clearing. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?"

 

 _I know_. Thought Rose quietly, a slight smile threatening to spread across her face.

 

"Because I told him." admitted Magneto, quietly as Rose nodded. "I helped Charles built it and, well, has powerful methods of persuasion even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

 

"Who is this Stryker anyway?" asked Jean, echoing Rose's thoughts from earlier.

 

"He's a military scientist," answered Magneto, a little savagely. "who has spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. But if you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?"

 

Rose blanched and glanced at Logan, who obviously did not know what Magneto was talking about. _Why is that? What exactly is this guy's story anyway?_

 

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Magneto, noting Logan's surprised expression. But it was obvious that Magneto knew this. "Stryker, the only man I know that can manipulate the metal adamantium, the metal on your bones. It carries his genetic signature."

 

"But the professor- " began Logan, a pained expression on his face.

 

"The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own." replied Magneto. "He gives you more credit than I'd ever."

 

"Why do you need us?" asked Storm, suspiciously.

 

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out on for decades." answered Magneto as Logan stared at Mystique, suspiciously. "We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this place is and I believe one of you can find it."

 

"The professor already tried." Logan stated, obviously frustrated at this thought.

 

"Once again you think it's all about **you**." chastised Magneto, like a parent to their child. He then looked up, with everyone following, to see Kurt hanging upside down on the top branch of the tree.

 

"Oh. Hello." greeted the blue mutant, chuckling nervously.

 

"Oh, and he isn't the only one that has been spying on our little conversation." Magneto stated. "Isn't that right, my dear Rose?"

 

 _Damn it!_ Rose groaned inwardly and chastised herself for thinking she could remain hidden from him. She then took a deep breath, remembering what Kurt had said, and stepped out from the shadows of the tree. "Hey."

 

"You're still here?" growled Logan, irritation spreading all over his face as he glared at Rose.

 

"Yeah," retorted Rose, trying in vain to be indifferent as she glared back at him. "So what if I am?"

 

"I thought I told ya ta leave?" He snapped back, taking a step towards her in an attempt to intimidate her.

 

"Hmph." She snorted, amused. "And what, are you my mother now?"

 

"Logan, stop." Storm had walked over and grasped Logan's bare wrist as he attempted to walk forward, but she held him back. "There isn't time for a silly quarrel. We have more important things to worry about!"

 

"She's right." agreed Magneto as Logan turned his glare on him. "We need to focus on getting to Charles, not quarrel with each other. So I suggest you welcome all the help you can get. That's why you're still here, right my dear Rose?"

 

"Okay, let's get something straight." said Rose, turning her golden eyes on her former master. _This is as good of time as any._ "I am not your puppet to control anymore. I'm sick of being told what to do! I'm gonna do what I want to do!"

 

"And what would that be, my dear?" the elderly man asked as everyone watched her curiously. "What do **you** want to do?"

 

"I," she faltered as his steel eyes bore into her golden ones, then relaxed as she caught a pair of glowing eyes off to the side and took a deep breath. _I can do this! It's time I stood up for myself and made my own choices! I just have to remember what Kurt told me. I have a choice and that choice is..._ "I'm staying with the X-Men, it' s the on place where I truly feel that people care bout me with a few exceptions. And I've decided to join you guys on your mission to stop this Stryker and get Charles back, whether you like it or not."

 

Her eyes flickered to Wolverine, then back to Magneto as he chuckled quietly to himself. She then turned to Storm who just shrugged.

 

"We could use all the help we can get." Storm said as Logan glared at her. "It's not up for discussion Logan. If she wants to help then I say let her help."

 

"I don't trust her or them." he replied stonily. "We let 'em help us and they'll stab us in the back the first chance they get Storm."

 

"Didn't you hear me?" Rose asked exasperatedly as Logan once again turned his gaze on the female mutant. "I'm not with Magneto. I'm on your side, devil-horns."

 

"I think you're the one who didn't hear me." Wolverine growled. "I don't trust ya. And even **if** ya weren't on his side, I wouldn't let ya be on this team."

 

Silver Cheetah raised one thin, golden eyebrow at his stubbornness then shook off what she was going to say and looked over at Magneto, still chuckling to himself. "So, what now?"

 

After Jean had read Kurt's mind, the red-head discovered that the base was hidden below Alkahigh Lake where Logan had been sent before. After trying to get some sleep, they took off in the black jet to Stryker's underground base.

 

"So how do we get in?" Storm asked once they had reached the lake.

 

"We need to get someone on the inside." replied Magneto as everyone looked at each other. "Someone to sneak into the control room."

 

"I'll go." said Logan as everyone turned to stare at him.

 

"And what will you do **if** you get inside?" asked Magneto. "Scratch it with your claws?"

 

"I'm the one he wants." reasoned Wolverine. "It'd be better if I went in first."

 

"No. I know someone who's more capable to get inside." Magneto turned to Mystique who smiled unpleantly.

 

Everyone gathered to the front of the cockpit as Mystique, disguised as Logan, entered the base and, with minor difficulty, the control room.

 

"She's good." admitted Logan quietly.

 

"You have no idea." Magneto told him.

 

With similar minor difficulty, the rest of the adult mutants reached the control room. Magneto, Kurt, Storm, and Jean rushed to where Mystique was, looking at the many different monitors that lined the wall. Logan entered, but stayed by the doorway looking at one of the monitors at his side as Rose stood outside the doorway watching him curiously.

 

 _What is he doing?_ She wondered as Logan stole one look at the other mutants then back at the screen. He then stole one last look at his team and pulled off his communicator, placing it on a nearby table. He rushed back out the door, nearly hitting Rose, who had hid in the shadows, and stalked back down the hallway that they had just come from. Curiosity getting the best of her, Rose quickly followed after him. _Maybe I'll finally be able to learn about you, devil-horns, and what you have to do with that Stryker._

 

It only took a few minutes, even with the former assassin keeping to the shadows as quietly as possible, for Logan to turn around.

 

"Why are ya following me?" he growled to the shadows, knowing full well that she was there. "Ya keepin' an eye on me for Magneto?"

 

"Wow, even with that good hearing you're still deaf to people say to you." She remarked as she appeared from the shadows to face him. "I'm not with Magneto. I never should have been in the first place."

 

"What do ya mean?" he asked as he saw pain flash across her face. "Why not, Goldilocks?"

 

"I don't know if this is an appropriate time, or place, to share my life story but," Rose muttered as she looked at him. "If it gets you to trust me..."

 

"Trust goes both ways." he said softly, surprising her.

 

"Ok," she smiled slightly, though pain from her past flashed in her golden eyes as she began her story. "I lived in a small town in a small home with my parents. My dad, well you could say he wasn't the greatest in the world. He was a regular drunk who would beat on my mom and sometimes, when he got bored, with me. Nothing sexual though, I assure you , well at least with me. I was lucky in that sense. When I wen to a nearby public school, I got teased because of my 'spots'. You know, regular mutant life. I was SO glad when my power, though I did not know at the time what was happening, came and with it I got as far away as possible from that hell that I had lived in for thirteen years. But instead of the freedom I wanted so badly, I ended up going from one hell to another."

 

"Magneto found you." Logan said as she nodded, tears building in her cat-like eyes. "Then what?"

 

"He took me to his place and said he would help me hone my power and take care of me when instead he put a metal chip in my head." She told him bitterly, biting her lower lip. "So he could control me. I became his damn puppet, his damn assassin!"

 

She broke off, realizing she was shouting as Logan watched her, unsure of what to do.

 

"Then?" he asked, unusually gentle.

 

"He made me go to the Institute on orders to kill you for some reason I don't know. Probably out of vengeance, knowing him. " she mumbled. "I didn't want to do it. Especially now with all the **true** friends I've made there. If I had killed you, I would never have been able to return there. And,"

 

"And what, Goldilocks?" he asked curiously as he saw her cheeks brighten a little.

 

"And after being with you," Rose said, her cheeks now thoroughly flushed. "I knew I would never forgive myself if I did."

 

Logan said nothing for a few minutes then turned back to the way he was going. "You comin'?"

 

"Huh?" She stared up at him, her eyes wet and her cheeks still flushed. "Uh, yeah."

 

Rose followed Logan down the passageway and through a large door to a spacious door that looked like it had been used for human experimentation. Logan strode over to a large tank big enough for a person and shuddered as if remembering a nightmare.

 

"Devil-horns?" Rose whispered, coming from behind him and placing her hand on his that was on one side of the tank. "What is it?"

 

"I-I was here." he whispered.

 

"What?" She gasped, horrified that he would ever have been in such an awful place and being experimented on. "You sure?"

 

"Welcome back old friend."


	5. Not the End, But the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men if I did Logan would be with my Rose. The only thing that is mine is Rose.

 

"The tricky thing about adamantium is," continued the voice as the two mutants turned to see Stryker entering the room with a dark-haired woman from an adjacent stairwell. "That if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you gotta keep it that way."

 

Logan turned back to look at the weird tank and the pot of liquid metal beside it as Stryker walked around them.

 

"Keep it hot." he continued, still circling around them as Logan and Rose turned, watching him closely. "Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that."

 

 _What is he up to?_ Wondered Rose as Stryker finally stopped in front of them by the other entrance. She then stole a glance at Logan who had an odd, pained expression on his face. _What did he do to you?_

 

"I used to think you were one of a kind, Wolverine." stated Stryker as Rose's eyes snapped back to him, angrily. Stryker walked towards the entrance they had come and turned around, the female never moved. "I was wrong."

 

Logan snarled and began to run after him as Stryker walked out the door, but the female stopped him by slapping Logan in the face making him fly backwards.

 

"Devil-horns!" Rose rushed up to him, even though she knew he was alright. "How about we work together instead of being arrogant hotheads?"

 

"Yeah," he agreed as he stood up, cracking his neck. "As long as ya stay out of my way."

 

"Yeah, sure." she snorted. "Just as long as you stay out of my way."

 

"Hmph." he smirked, extending his claws as the brunette extended her finger nails to amazing, spear-like lengths. "Holy shit."

 

"Yeah." Rose breathed. "Maybe I should let you go alone."

 

"I think it's too late to change your mind, Goldilocks." he told her as the woman pirouetted in the air while kicking Rose in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet backwards until she hit the hard floor, and scratching Logan across his face. Rose stood up shakily to see the two mutants giving and receiving stabs in different places such as the back and torso. Wolverine eventually sent the woman flying as Rose began, once again, to back up Logan, but he just shook his head. "No, I'm the one that can come back from being stabbed repeatedly, you can't. So just sit it out for awhile."

 

Rose nodded slowly and backed off as the female mutant lunged at Logan who in turn pinned her to a wall with his left claws. He then let her go and their fighting continued until Logan got her twice in the stomach. But, apparently, she also had a remarkable healing ability as she grabbed his arms and placed her feet on his chest, then leapt off while managing to kick his head. It went on and on when suddenly Logan was sent flying onto the crate that hung over the tank as the brunette clung underneath, repeatedly stabbing him in the back so much that she drew blood. Then Wolverine used his claws to cut the chains that held the crate, making it and the brunette hit the water as sparks flew everywhere.

 

Rose waited a moment then ran up to the tank when the brunette came up over the side of the crate and continued her malicious attacks. Rose, noticing the bubbling metal and a hose beside it, grabbed the hose and turned around, jabbing the nozzle into the woman's stomach. Instantly the metal entered the woman's body and killed her as it poured out of her nostrils and eye sockets. Rose then took the hose out and the woman fell backward to the bottom of the tank.

 

"Thanks." Logan breathed through short gasps as his healing ability kicked in.

 

"No problem. Like I said," She replied, the light flush returning to her cheeks as she stared into his blue eyes. "I would never forgive myself if you died by my hand or not."

 

"Oh, right." he said as he lifted himself out of the tank when a loud humming sound echoed throughout the room, making the two mutants fall to the floor, clasping their ears with their hands as they writhed in pain. Then suddenly the noise stopped and they both stood up warily, a little out of breath.

 

"Ya alright?" Logan asked her as she nodded. "Good."

 

"What now?" Rose asked as L:ogan stalks out of the room. "Right, Stryker."

 

She followed him out of the underground base and back to the snowy earth of Alkali Lake where a helicopter could be seen not too far ahead. Logan strutted towards the helicopter where he found Stryker getting ready to set off. Logan walked up beside him, kicked him in the stomach, then grabbed him and held him up against the wheel of the helicopter, extending his left claws into the man's side.

 

"How does it feel, bub?" whispered Logan menacingly as the man screamed in pain. Rose stood off a little bit, enough to hear yet enough so that she stayed out of the way.

_After all, it isn't my place._ She thought. _I'm curious, but not curious enough to get in devil-horn's way._

 

"Why did you come back?" Stryker asked, breathing heavily.

 

"You cut me open. You took my life!" answered Wolverine, also breathing heavily.

 

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you." he said as though the idea was absurd. "As I recall it was you who volunteered for the procedure."

 

"Who am I?" whispered Logan.

 

"You," Stryker answered. "Are a failed experiment."

 

Logan dug his claws in deeper, making the man cry out even more.

 

"If you really knew about your past, " Stryker told him through grunts of pain. "What kind of person you were, the work we did together- People don't change, Wolverine. You were an animal then. You're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

 

Stryker was then cut off by an alarm-like sound, making all three of them turn to the direction of the dam.

 

"What the hell is that?" demanded Logan as he tightened his hold on Stryker. "What is it?"

 

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood water on the spillway." he answered as Logan looked at Rose, both with horrified looks on their faces. "It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes, we'll all be underwater. Come with me Logan, and I'll tell you everything you want to know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead, Wolverine. You're a survivor, always have been."

 

"Oh, I thought I was just an animal...with claws." said Logan bitterly as he lifted up his right hand until his claws were inches away from Stryker's cheek. "If we die, you die."

 

Logan pulled his left claws out of the man's side, making him scream, and strapped him to the wheel of the helicopter with metal chains.

 

"There are no exits that way, Wolverine." cried Stryker as Logan walked back to Rose and they rushed back to the base as the alarm continued to ring.

 

After a few minutes of traveling down the twisted passageways, they could hear the voices of children as they turned the corner to a large cavern where on the other side the X-Men were trying to get out by the spillway. Logan quickly extended his right claws and stabbed the mechanism beside him, closing the entrance to the spillway, the X-Men turned in surprise to Logan and Rose who stood behind him.

 

"You don't want to go that way." He told them as he took out his hand from the smoking mechanism. "Trust me."

 

There was silence as they heard a deep rumbling and streams of icy water began to enter through the cracks in the door.

 

"Come on. There's another way out of here." Logan called as he turned and motioned for Rose to lead as they quickly followed her out of the underground base to where the helicopter was, but it had vanished along with Stryker. As they neared the spot where it had been, one of the boys slipped making Rose stop, but Logan kneeled down and picked him up and continued ahead of her, a faint smile on his lips. But it was soon wiped from his face as he stared at the empty clearing. "The helicopter was right here!"

 

When all hope seemed lost as the rumbling continued in the background, the X-jet flew out of the trees, into the sky, and then made a shaky landing in front of the stunned X-Men. But they soon shook it off and ran across the snow onto the plane except Logan who paused as he spotted something.

 

"Devil-horns?" asked Rose as she also stopped, watching Logan walk off and decided to follow him. They walked through a pathway lined with trees to a wall where Stryker hung, the chains still wrapped across his body.

 

"Who has the answers, Wolverine?" asked Stryker as he hung there helpless. "Those people? That creature in your arms? Huh? Huh?"

 

Logan took one arm out from under the boy, ripped off his dogtags making Rose gasp in surprise, threw them to the snowy ground, and picked up the young boy again.

 

"I'll take my chances with him." Logan said, making Rose smile as she turned around and walked back to the plane with them.

 

"One day, someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine." shouted Stryker as the boy turned his head and stuck out his forked tongue over Logan's shoulder, making Rose smile all the more.

 

They rushed back to the jet and up the ramp into the jet where Logan set the kid down in one of the seats and walked to the cockpit.

 

"You okay?" Rose asked him as she walked up behind him.

 

He turned around and gave her a rare smile that made her heart stop. "I am now."

 

Logan then turned back to Scott as he heard the whirring sound of the jet's engine, yet they were not taking off. "What's wrong?"

 

"Vertical thrusters are off-line." Scott told him.

 

"So fix 'em." Logan said.

 

"I'm trying." retorted Scott.

 

"Has anyone seen John?" asked Rogue suddenly, making the adults turn around.

 

"Pyro?" Logan asked, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is he?"

 

"He's with Magneto." answered Jean, quietly.

 

"They're functioning," said Storm in the pilot seat as Logan looked at Rose, but she just shook her head."

 

"I thought he might do something like this." She said, quietly as Logan raised a dark eyebrow. "Magneto attracts young kids like him who enjoy to use their powers for the wrong reasons. But yet, I still hoped that he wouldn't fall for it. Even though earlier on the plane before we landed, John was talking to him. I tried to stop it, but Magneto just pisses me off."

 

"It's not your fault, Goldilocks." Logan told her as she smiled faintly, appreciatively. "He made his choice."

 

"Yeah, I guess so." She murmured.

 

"-but I don't know how long they're gonna last." Storm was saying as they turned back to look at Storm.

 

"I'm trying to override it. It's not responding!" Scott grunted, frustrated. "Come on!"

 

"Oh, no, we've lost power." said Storm as they all looked at her.

 

"There's power in the fuel cells," said Scott. "We're just not connecting."

 

"Okay. I've," said Storm as Rose turned to notice that someone was missing.

 

"Jean?" Charles asked, turning his head a little to try and look behind him.

 

"Vait. Vhere is Frau Jean?" Asked Kurt, looking around the plane.

 

"She's outside." groaned Xavier as Scott leapt from his chair and started to head down the ramp, but it was closed by Jean before he could reach it and the plane restarted.

 

"No, we're not leaving!" shouted to Storm. "Lower the ramp! Storm, lower it!"

 

"I can't." cried Storm as the jet began to shake and take off. "She's controlling the jet."

 

"You, get her now!" Scott yelled at Kurt.

 

"She's not letting me." Kurt told to an annoyed Scott.

 

"Damn it!" growled Scott as they all looked out of the cockpit windshield at Jean who was using her mutant ability to hold back an enormous amount of water.

 

"I know what I am doing." said Xavier suddenly as everyone turned to stare at him. "This is the only way."

 

"Jean, listen to me." pleaded Scott as he walked over to Charles, kneeling. "Don't do this."

 

"Good-bye." whispered Xavier as Jean's medium. Everyone began to panic as Jean lifted the plane and then gets crushed by the murky, icy water of Alkali Lake, never to return again.

 

"She's gone." whispered Logan as Scott attacked him.

 

"Don't you say that!" he yelled as Logan grabbed his arms. "We gotta go back."

 

"She's gone." Logan told him firmly as Scott falls into his chest, sobbing. He then turned to Rose whose eyes were wet and red. "She's gone."

 

Afer a few minutes of silence, Kurt recited a psalm: "The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil for thou art with me."

 

The jet then took off to Washington D.C. for a very important meeting with the president. They slip into the white house by freezing time and stood in front of the president after a schocikng entrance.

 

"Good morning, Mr. President." greeted Xavier. "Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone."

 

"Who are you people?" asked the president suspiciously as he stood up from his chair.

 

"We're mutants." answered Xavier. "My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down."

 

"I'd rather stand." the president replied.

 

"Rogue." Rogue walked forward and placed a thick folder on the president's desk. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker."

 

"How did you get this?" asked the president after flipping through the folder's contents.

 

"Well, let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls." answered Charles as Kurt chuckled from the fireplace.

 

"I've never seen this information." said the president.

 

"I know." answered Charles.

 

"Then you also know I don't respond well to threats." warned the president.

 

"Mr. President, this is not a threat. This is an opportunity." assured Charles. "There are forces in this world, both mutant and human alike who believe that a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one and there have been casualties. Losses on both sides. Mr. President, what you were about to tell the world is true- this is a moment. A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours."

 

"We'll be watching." assured Logan at Rose's side, then they were gone.

 

Back at the institute a few days later, Rose sat upon a low hedge out in the back garden as she stared at the sky.

 

"What are ya doin' out here all by yourself?" called a familiar voice behind her.

 

"Hmm?" she said as she turned to see Logan strutting down the yard from the school towards her as a light smile lit up her features. "Oh, hey Devil-horns."

 

"Ya know I do have a name." he told her as he stopped right behind her. "Ya could use it once and awhile."

 

"Oh yeah?" she mused, standing up to look at him. "I have a name too, you know."

 

"Really?" he asked as e walked around the hedge to stand next to her. "Could ya remind me what it was, Goldilocks?"

 

"You don't remember?" she asked a little annoyance in her tone, but it was muddled by how close they were standing next to each other. "I guess it can't be helped after all the chaos that was going on. My name's Rose."

 

"Rose." Logan whispered in her ear as he played with a strand of her golden hair, making her shiver at the touch,

 

"Yes, Logan?" Rose asked, her breathing a little uneasy. She then turned to face him fully as she raised a gloved hand to stroke the left side of his face, slightly hesitant. "What?"

 

**BAMF!**

 

"Frau Silverstone!" Kurt appeared before them on the other side of the hedge with a goofy smile on his face, oblivious to how close the two adults were as they broke away in shock of the sudden intrusion.

 

"Yes, Kurt?" Rose asked, disappointed at how far it would have gone as she cocked her head at the blue elf. "What is it?"

 

"Someone vanted to see you." he told her as he stepped aside to reveal-

 

"Rose!"

 

"Kitty!" Rose hug the young brunette as Kitty leapt over the ledge and into the arm of her mentor. "It's so good to see you! I was so worried that you hadn't gotten away!"

 

"I'm fine, Rose." Kitty laughed as she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

 

"Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" Rose chided.

 

"Yeah. Professor Vagner's class." she answered as she smirked at the blue mutant who smiled broadly back. "German class, that is. I just really wanted to see you."

 

"Well, you did." Rose laughed. "You two better get to class now."

 

"Ok." she said as Kurt grabbed her hand and with another **bamf**! They were gone.

 

"Hmm." Rose mused to herself. "I wonder."

 

"What are you thinkin', Rose?" Logan asked suspiciously as she turned back to him with a warm smile.

 

"Oh, nothing." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, except that thy look good together."

 

"Leave 'em alone." he chided her though amused. "If they are meant to be, they will. Don't push it."

 

"Oh, I won't. Besides," she pulled herself closer to him so that their lips were mere inches apart. "I have more important things to think about."

 

"Really?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her onto his feet. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say."

 

"Nope." she said as she leaned his forehead onto hers, his breathing caressing her face. She then closed the gap between their lips in a sweet, yet passionate, kiss that he returned. Then after a few minutes, they broke apart for oxygen, but still held each other. "You know what's weird?"

 

"What?" he asked her, quietly as he lifted one arm from her waist to stroke her right chin.

 

"How in the beginning," she said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "We practically loathed each other, but now..."

 

"But now we love each other." he finished with a smile that made her blush with pleasure. "I guess it's just interesting how things turn out, huh?" **(A/N: This is very close to a quote I borrowed from my friend Nightcrawler's Shadow from her Tortured Shadows. Thanks girl! I appreciate it!)**

 

"Yeah." she agreed as he kissed her again, then broke apart for more air, both smiling. "Yeah I guess it is."

 

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Just to let you all know I am totally disregarding the third movie becaues honestly I did not like it that much. Oh, and to Jott fans and Jean fans, you might not like what comes next. Like no phoenix and Jean stays dead. Sorry if you are offended but I am 100% anti-Jean and anti-Jott. Anyway I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And please take a look at my Evolution ff: Part of A Family! Til next time!**


	6. Wonderful News

**Disclaimer:** Yeah right.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the sixth chapter of Her Only Wish! Thanks for continuing to read it! And thanks for all the support, especially you Shadow. Enjoy!**

 

"Rose?" called a voice through the bedroom door. "Rose, don't make me, like, come in there. The professor, like, told me to tell you that he, like, wants to see you in his office."

 

"Mmm." Rose murmured.

 

"Rose, come on!" Kitty called through the door. "I need to, like, go meet Kurt. So. Like, please get up already!"

 

"Alright! Alright!" groaned Rose. "Go on. I'll be up soon, so you don't have to wait."

 

"You, like, sure?" asked the young girl suspiciously. "Well, alright. But you, like, better get up and go see the professor."

 

"Yeah yeah, I get it already." sighed the tired mutant exasperatedly. "I'm getting up now, so just go already."

 

"Okay." said Kitty and then the sound of fading footsteps could be heard until she turned a corner and it was once again completely silent.

 

"Ya know, I think she wants you to get up Goldilocks." came a deep voice by her ear whose breath tickled her skin.

 

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed as she snuggled deeper into her bare chest. "I will...eventually."

 

"Are ya sure?" he asked, chuckling to himself as he laid his arms back over her bare back and entwined his fingers. "Ya don't wanna get the half-pint in trouble, do ya?"

 

"Well, no." she mumbled into his chest. "It's just that I'm too comfortable here that I don't want to move, that's all."

 

"Oh, I see." Logan replied, raising one hand and began to stroke the back of her golden hair, loving the soft feeling of her hair under his fingers.

 

"That feels good." breathed Rose, shivering slightly in pleasure each time his fingers touched her hair, moving down her golden locks, and then along her spine making her giggle. "L-logan, that tickles."

 

"Really?" Wolverine asked, then a mischievous grin lit up his face as he removed his other hand from her back and began to tickle her sides making her squirm and giggle.

 

"S-stop!" she gasped through fits of laughter as Logan continued to tickle her sides mercilessly. She tried to move out of reach, but she could not move properly because of the fact that she could not stop squirming and laughing. "Come on, Devil-horns! It tickles!"

 

"Not so comfortable now, are we?" he asked her as continued to tickle her sides.

 

"N-no, n-not really." she gasped, then stared at him realizing why he was doing this, besides for his own entertainment that is. "A-alright, I'll get up D-devil-horns."

 

"Are ya sure?" Logan asked, then released his hands from her side as she nodded. Then suddenly placed his warm hands on her shoulders and held her down gently on the soft, purple comforter and began to lay upon her.

 

"Hey!" Rose said as he looked at her in surprise.

 

"What?" he asked, watching her curiously. "Ya don't wanna?"

 

"No, it's just," the mutant explained as she placed her bare hands on each of Wolverine's shoulders and lurched forward while pushing him down on the comforter and she was now on top, leaning her forehead on top of so that their lips were a breath apart. "I'm the one on top remember?" **(A/N: This idea I got from a dear friend of mind. Thanks Akatsuki Feathers!)**

 

"Hmph." he said, amusement all over his face which turned to one of seriousness and adoration as he closed the distance between their lips. This kiss, if hard to believe, was even more passionate than all the other ones Rose had received in the past two months she had been with Logan. She blushed as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Wolverine's snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

 

It was quite some time, two hours to be exact, that Rose once again found herself extremely snug as she cuddled deeper into Logan's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. Then stopped suddenly as a thought came to him, a memory from before.

 

"What's wrong?" Asked Rose curiously as she lifted her head. "Devil-horns, what is it?"

 

"Ya forgot about what the half-pint said too, huh?" he asked her as she stared at him, clearly not understanding what he was getting at.

 

"Kitty? What about Kit...Oh." Rose stopped mid-sentence as she finally realized what he was talking about and resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. "Aw crap, I totally forgot that Charles wanted to see me. I am so going to get in trouble."

 

"What 'bout the half-pint?" asked Logan as he watched Rose, reluctantly, leap off the bed and hurry around her room to locate her stray articles of clothing. Then he too got up and put on his own clothes. "She could get in trouble too, couldn't she?"

 

"Why, you worried about her?" she teased as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I 'll just tell Charles that I got..."

 

"Distracted?" offered Logan making them both laugh, then he strutted to the door, fully clothed, and opened it. The he turned to Rose, who was now fully dressed as well, and held out a hand to her. "Ya comin' Goldilocks?"

 

"Wha... You're going too?" She asked, a little surprise as Logan gave her the "no duh" look making her smile as she took his hand and raced them out the door in a blur. They halted at the door to Charles Xavier's office where they could hear voices coming through the door. "Oh, he must have a class. Do you know what time it is, Devil-horns?"

 

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "But, guessin' by what they're talkin' 'bout, I'm guessin' they're just 'bout done."

 

And then, as he predicted, the sounds of rushing feet and chairs dragging on the carpet as a young girl opened the oak door.

 

"There you guys are! Where have you, like, been?" It was Kitty who pushed them out to the side as the rest of the young mutants filed out of the classroom, looking at them in exasperation. "I told you that the professor wanted to see you, like, hours ago. What have you been, like, doing?"

 

"Um, well we've been, um..." trailed off Rose, looking over at Logan for help.

 

"We've just been talkin', that's all." finished Logan lamely as Kitty's chocolate eyes flickered from her mentor's face to Logan's and then back again searchingly.

 

"Oh, whatever." Kitty sighed exasperated. "It's just, like, you've been acting kind of, like, weird lately. I mean I know you're, like, together but it, like seems more than, like, that. What just exactly, like, is going on between you two?"

 

"Ah, Rose and it seems that Logan has decided to join as well." came Xavier's voice, saving the two from having to come up with another lame excuse, as Professor Charles Xavier wheeled out from behind his desk and into the doorway, smiling kindly like he had his own little secret. "I'm glad that you decided to come see me some time today, Rose. I sent young Kitty to you quite some time ago."

 

"Well I did, like, tell her to come see you." defended Kitty, glancing pointedly at Rose.

 

It's not her fault, Charles." said Rose as Xavier turned his gaze from Kitty to her. "It's mine"

 

"Actually," interjected Wolverine, making everyone tun to stare at him curiously. "It's my fault, Chuck."

 

"No," said Silver Cheetah, looking at him appreciatively and glanced back at Xavier. "It's both of our faults. We, well, got distracted and..."

 

"Yes, I would say so." the professor nodded knowingly.

_Well, duh._ Thought Rose, chiding herself. He is a telepath, after all. So he's probably reading Devil-horn's mind. _That means-ugh, that he knows. Great, we were going to wait a little while before we told anyone, but now...yay_.

 

The golden-haired mutant glanced over at the Wolverine who looked like he had come to the same conclusion and looked at he, shrugging his shoulders as if to say "well, we knew he would find out sooner or later."

 

"Or he could have known the whole time." she mouthed back to him as Charles' voice broke in between their silent conversation, making them both stare at him. _Wow, we're not being obvious or anything. Oh well, I guess this is as good a time as any. Though a little more privacy would have been nice._

 

"Well, now that young ShadowCat is gone," Xavier was saying, looking up at them with serious gray eyes, yet there was a touch of amusement on his features. "Maybe you can tell me why it is that you are late, dear Rose."

 

"You already know why." she said exasperatedly.

 

"Do I?" asked the wise mutant, watching the both closely.

 

"Well, ya are a telepath Chuck." Logan reminded him. "You've probably read my mind along time ago."

 

"And you could just read it now." added Rose. "So why have you been pretending not to know, all this time Charles?"

 

"Relax, young Rose." Xavier soothed her, though smiling inwardly at himself. "Yes, I have known."

 

"Then why..." began Rose, but the professor raised a hand to shush her,

 

"I have not told you, though I am surprised you never figured it out in the first place." he replied as Logan and Rose looked at each other a little shameful. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You just wanted a little privacy so that you could be together without some disturbing you. I understand and I am not angry with you being late, Silver Cheetah. On the contrary, I do not pry into one's mind without their permission. It is just that even I have trouble when one's thoughts are so...loud."

 

Rose turned to Logan to confirm this statement as the Wolverine just shrugged, blushing very slightly making Rose turn her head and smile a little to herself.

 

 _Wow, for once the mighty Wolverine is speechless._ She thought with a little, maybe too much satisfaction. Then turned her attention back to Xavier who was smiling too.

 

"I am happy that you have both found someone who you care about so much." Xavier told his X-Men, happiness and relief all over his facial features. "So I agree that you need a little privacy, that is why I did not address this earlier."

 

"Then why now?" Rose blurted out who then blushed at her sudden outburst. "I mean, I appreciate your thoughtfulness Charles. I'm just curious as to why you mention this now, that's all."

 

"Yes, I'm sure you are." nodded Xavier knowingly, watching them carefully as he continued. "I noticed this quite a few days ago, but like I said just a moment before that I felt it was prudent to give you privacy. Actually I thought you might have already noticed and were merely keeping it to yourself..."

 

"Keepin' what to ourselves exactly?" demanded Logan confused. "Don't beat around the bush, Chuck."

 

"He's right. Just tell us Charles." Rose told him, equally confused at the man's behavior. "After all, how bad can it be?"

 

"Well, alright then." he sighed, grinning slightly. "I do not know how you will take this news, but I assure you it is most wonderful news."

 

"News?" repeated Silver Cheetah, still confused and then a thought hit her. "Charles, you can't mean..."

 

"Yes, Rose." whispered Charles softly as Rose's expression turned to one of utter shock. "You are going to have a baby. Yours...and Logan's, of course."

 

"Oh. My. God." Rose breathed as the thought of her becoming a mother registered in her brain. _Me having a baby. But not just any baby, **our** baby. Mine and Logan's. Mine and...Logan's. _"I hope it's a boy."

 

"W-what?" stuttered Logan as both of them turned to stare at her.

 

"I said," she whispered, then looked straight up at him. "I hope it's a boy."

 

"And why, may I ask, is that dear Silverstone?" asked Xavier.

 

"So that it'll look like Logan," replied Rose, never taking her eyes off of the stunned Wolverine as she lifted a gloved hand to his cheek, stroking it and smiling softly. "It's **father**."

 

"F-father?" Logan whispered as he awoke out of his trance to feel a soft hand stroking his cheek and a smiling, angelic face looking up at him. Staring into the angel's golden eye, he couldn't help but smile too as he tucked a lock of golden hair behind one of her ears. "Well then, I hope it's a girl."

 

"And why's that?" Rose asked as she put both of her arms around his neck.

 

"Why?" echoed Logan surprised as if it was the easiest answer on the world as he slung both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "So that it'll look like Rose...it's mother."

 

Charles Xavier smiled widely as he wheeled down the hallway to give the couple a little privacy, after all they had a lot to discuss. As soon as Charles left, the two mutants shared a quick kiss, then pulled back to stare at each other.

 

"You want to go take a walk outside and talk?" she asked uncertainly.

 

"Yeah." he replied as they unlatched their arms from around each other and Rose started to walk forward, but he caught her hand and swung her back to face him. "Rose, I am happy to be having a baby, ya know. It just caught me by surprise, that's all."

 

"I know, Logan." she told him, a little taken aback as she noticed his expression and serious, yet apologetic tone.

 

 _He doesn't think I'm angry with him, does he?_ She thought, though by the Wolverine's expression it seemed that he did think that. Her expression softened as she rested a hand on his cheek, so that he was looking straight at her. "I'm not mad, Devil-horns. The news caught me by surprise too. It's a natural reaction. What I want to talk about is planning about the future, not telling you off. After all, we have a lot to talk about."

 

"Oh." je breathed a sigh of relief as Rose bit off a chuckle.

 

"Alright then, let's go." She said as she turned around, blurring them down the halls and out the front door to a spacious front yard, then stopped at a white marble bench. She motioned for Logan to sit down first and was about to sit on his lap when she heard a familiar voice.

 

"How the hell did you, like, find me Lance?" came the voice as Rose turned to see Kitty and a gangly dark haired boy who kept smiling a very nasty smirk. He was making advancements on her, even as the young ShadowCat kept backing away from him.

 

 _Can't he take a hint?_ Rose thought angrily as she straightened up and began to walk over to break it up. Then a blue shadow flashed out of the corner of her eye. _Uh-oh. I need to get to Kurt before he does anything rash, well, before me that is. Besides, he might take it a little **too** far. Especially when it comes to Kitty._

 

Rose flashed to the elf's side and grabbed his shoulder to hold him back. The young mutant glanced at her curiously as she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Let me take care of it Kurt, okay?"

 

The furry blue elf hesitated, but nodded as he noticed her mischievous smile. "Alright, Frau Silverstone. Just zis once though."

 

"Excellent." She smiled deviously then blurred out of sight to reappear by Kitty's side, startling Lance.

 

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely as he made to grab Kitty's wrist again who phased her hand through it. "Can't you see we're busy?"

 

"How rude." Rose said, pretending to be hurt and flicked her hair up with one hand flirtingly which caught Lance by surprise as his attention turned from Kitty to her. Kitty took this chance to rush to Kurt's side and out of the way as Rose continued to mock flirt with him. "I only wanted to talk to you."

 

"Really?" asked Lance, blushing slightly as she batted her dark eyelashes.

 

"Yeah." she replied, rolling her cat-like eyes as if it was obvious. _Wow, this kid is a sucker. He's buying into everything. It's actually quite amusing and pathetic._ "Why wouldn't I want to?"

 

"I don't know." he mumbled, taken aback. "What do you want to talk about?"

 

"Oh, nothing." She shrugged, then her eyes flashed and a devious smile crossed her face as she kicked him hard in the crotch making him stumble backwards as she towered over him. Daggers flashed in her eyes and her voice was as cold as ice. "Just that I wanted to express how wonderful it is to beat on a no-good lowlife who can't take a frickin' hint when a girl doesn't like him. Now, either leave and never come back here or I'll take the upmost pleasure of kicking your sorry ass out of here."

 

Lance, scared shitless, made the only good decision of his pathetic life and got the hell out of there. Rose smirked as she watched the little bastard run.

 

"Wow, I can use my sexuality as a weapon." she thought aloud. Then caught herself as she heard two young mutants bursting out in uncontrollable giggles. Blushing slightly, Rose turned to see Logan with his wide blue eyes and slack jaw. _Well, I guess everyone heard me, especially Devil-horns. Hmm, you know he kind of looks cute that way. We are so having a boy._

 

"Very impressive use of your womanhood." came a silky, yet icy voice.

 

**A/N: And there you have it my sixth ch. That last part with Lance, by the way, was a combined effort of myself, Shadow, and another dear friend. And who is that who spoke at the end. Please review and show me what you think!**


	7. What am I?

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I didn't mean for that to happen! Stupid school. Anyway for those that have been patiently waiting, for that I am thankful, I am currently working on the second chapter fir Same Old Nightmare. For now here is ch 7 of Her Only Wish. Enjoy! Oh and one more thing it's rated T for a reason. So if you get a little uncomfortable around sexual stuff this isn't for you though it's not that bad since I don't go into too much detail.**

 

"Very impressive use of your womanhood." came a silky, yet mildly icy voice as the four mutants swerved to see a beautiful, middle-aged woman coming up from the main gate to where they stood rooted to the ground. She had long blond hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a silver, revealing outfit and a white, almost scientific coat over it. The woman also wore extremely high silvery stilettos, long white gloves, and had heavy amounts of blue makeup on her lips and eyelids that hung over her gray eyes. An edge of her lip was curled in a smirk as she looked at them.

 

"And just who the hell are ya suppose ta be?" growled Logan suspiciously.

 

"Not a spy for Magneto as you think," she retorted, giving him a stony glare before flicking her hair over her shoulder and placing one hand on her hip. "My name is Emma Frost, a telepath who seeks an audience with Charles Xavier."

 

"Oh great. Another one." remarked Rose sarcastically as Emma's eyes flashed to her searchingly then suddenly knitted he thin, golden eyebrows in frustration making Rose smile smugly. "Can't read my mind, can you? Wanna know why? Because frickin' Magneto put a god damn metal chip in my brain to keep people like you outta my head!"

 

"Oh, well," Emma stuttered, clearly shocked at her outburst more than the fact that Rose had a metal chip in her brain. "That is a useful thing. After all, you are not affected by psychic powers then You could use that to your advantage, particularly in a fight."

 

"Yeah, against a **psychic**." Rose snapped coldly. "not when going up against a mutant like Magneto who could use his powers of magnetism to get inside my brain and control every movement my body makes. Now how advantageous does that sound?"

 

"Well," murmured Emma, unsure of what to say. "T-then, yes, it would certainly put you at a disadvantage. Why don't you simply get it removed then?"

 

"Because Magneto made it so that it is undetectable by machinery, as well as telepaths." she answered sullenly. "Trust me, we've tried **many** times. But each time we did, the machines would crash and Hank would be unable to locate it."

 

"Hank?" repeated Frost confused as she switched her icy gaze from Rose back to Logan, searching his mind until she found her answer. "Oh, you mean Dr. Hank McCoy, one of Xavier's newer X-Men who has vast knowledge of medical science."

 

"Stupid mind-reader." grumbled Rose thoroughly annoyed. "Why is it that so many telepaths find it necessary to barge into other people's personal space without their permission?"

 

"My, what an awful temper." noted the psychic as she folded her thin arms over her chest, placing one hand to her blue lips. "Tell me, are all of Charles' students as hot headed and rude as you?"

 

"Not if you keep your stuck up nose out of other people's business." Rose retorted. "Some people have things they don't want others to see."

 

"Like the fact that one of you is hiding a secret from the others?" suggested the cold blond with a knowing look in her gray eyes.

 

"What do you mean one of us is hiding a secret from the rest of us?" asked Kitty curiously as Emma's gaze flickered to the young mutant. "Who's hiding a secret?"

 

"I wouldn't let it get ta ya half-pint." Logan told her.

 

"Yeah, she's just trying to mess with our heads. Let's just go and find Charles, he'll deal with her." Rose said as they began to head towards the mansion. "Besides, she's lying."

 

"Am I?" inquired the telepath. "I wonder how the **moon** looks from here and how much she misses her **ko-way-coo- wa-tsu."(A/N: If anyone else has a better spelling please let me know. And yes I am using a mix of Origins though I don't know if I'll put Gambit in.)**

 

"Moon? Ko-way-coo-wa-tsu?" repeated the Wolverine as an old memory threatened to rise to the surface of his brain. He abruptly turned around and walked back towards Emma, grabbing a side of her coat, bearing down on her menacingly with his eyes burning and his teeth bared. "who are you really?"

 

"Devil-horns." cautioned Rose, a gloved hand placed firmly on his forearm as he continued ti glare at Emma. "What the hell did she say to make you so upset?"

 

"I-I don't know." admitted Logan, never taking his eyes off of the telepath. He was obviously frustrated by this fact as he tried to grasp for words to explain his reaction. "It's like, somethin' in my head tryin' to get out."

 

"Like an old memory before you acquired your amnesia?" suggested Rose as he nodded uncertainly. "That would be a good thing, wouldn't it? To finally learn about your past. That's what you want, right Devil-horns?"

 

"Yeah that was what I wanted, before ya came anyway." replied Logan as he finally cocked his head to look at her with a soft expression lighting up his eyes though never letting go of his grip on Emma. "Now it doesn't seem to matter as much. The past is in the past, it's time that I looked to the future, the future that involves ya and our kid. That's what really matters to me now, not my past. Besides..."

 

"Besides what?" asked the silver cheetah curiously, coming out of her semi-reverie she had been in while listening to the earnestness in his voice that had suddenly shifted to a darker tone.

 

"Well, it's like Stryker said," he reminded her as pain flashed across her facial features. "I don' know who, or **what** , I was or what I did before I got my amnesia. Maybe I was some kind of animal searching for blood and still am like he said."

 

"what? You're not a monster Devil-horns!" exclaimed Rose as he thought of what that man had said made her shake in anger which she quickly fought to get back under control. "How do you know what he said was the truth? That guy was hardly trustworthy."

 

"Yeah, but that's the problem!" growled Logan as he dropped Emma in his frustration and turned to Rose with a look that would haunt her. A look of not only frustration, but vulnerability that echoed to her very core, shocking her. "I don't know who or what to believe. I can't remember a damn thing Goldilocks!"

 

"That is enough Logan!" called Charles Xavier as he wheeled himself across the expansive garden to them. "I thought I heard a commotion and came here to investigate. What is going on?"

 

"Well, professor." began Kitty timidly unsure of what to do in this situation, but since no one else was talking especially Rose and Logan who had turned away from each other. "Well, like, um..."

 

"That's quite alright, ShadowCat." I believe I understand now." replied Charles, relieving the young mutant an turned to the unannounced visitor. "Miss Emma Frost, this is a surprise. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

 

"Something I would rather like to say in private." replied the blond telepath motioning towards the other mutants.

 

"Very well." Xavier agreed as he turned his wheelchair around. "Then let us all head back up to the mansion together. Rose?"

 

"Huh? Oh I'll be there in a minute Charles." Rose answered him halfheartedly. "I just need to stay out here and think for awhile, if you don't mind."

 

"No, of course not. Logan?" inquired Xavier.

 

 _I'm gonna stay here with her and try to fix the damage I caused. I either really upset her or really pissed her off, or both._ admitted Logan with a sigh as he glanced over at Rose. _I might be awhile._

 

 _Alright_. He replied nodding knowingly as he took the rest of the mutants up to the mansion.

 

"Tell me Charles," mused Emma as she stole one last steely glare at Rose and Logan before glancing down at the professor. "are all your students so temperamental as those two hot heads?"

 

"Oh, I hate her!" growled Rose as she shot a death glare at the blond telepath's back, stomping her foot angrily as she trembled slightly. "She's such a bitch!"

 

"Wait, you're mad at Blondie?" asked Wolverine curiously as Rose gave him a 'what do you think?' look. "I thought ya were mad at me."

 

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked, equally as curious.

 

"Why?" echoed Logan in disbelief as he arched a dark eyebrow. "I practically snapped your head off just a second ago, Goldilocks."

 

"Funny since I can still feel this heavy weight on my shoulders." joked Rose with a half-smile that was instantly wiped away at the seriousness on his face. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Ok, so you snapped bid deal. We all do it."

 

"Hmph, if it's not such a big deal Goldilocks," murmured Logan, a little pained by her not looking at him. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "then why won't you look at me?"

 

The silver cheetah did not respond though the familiar electricity that his touch sent went through her even as a couple tears trickled down her cheeks and were swept away by his warm fingers.

 

"Or is it," Wolverine pondered teasingly as he continued to stroke her cheeks, warming her whole body. "that I'm so damn ugly that ya can't bear ta look at me."

 

"What?" Rose said as her eyes flew open and she stared at him as if he belonged in a very tight jacket in a padded cell. "You're not ugly, you're the exact opposite of ugly Devil-horns."

 

"So yer sayin' I'm beautiful?" he murmured as he watched her cat-like eyes glisten as the female mutant laughed.

 

"N-No, that's not what I'm saying." she replied as she slowly regained control of herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, their foreheads touching.

 

"Then what are ya sayin' Gol..." Logan began to ask, but was interrupted as Rose's lips found his and his words were lost in the passion of the kiss as he returned it. His hands slipped from her cheeks and moved to her neck, his fingers became entwined in her golden locks as he kissed her again and again on the lips then moved to her neck and collar bone.

 

"Mmm. You're proving my point you know Devil-horns." she murmured as he paused a moment to look at her curiously as she met it with warm eyes. :You're not a monster, Devil-horns. How could one filled with so much love and passion and guilt and just plain sexiness be a monster?"

 

Logan did not reply as he stared at her while contemplating her words. Finally he let out a sigh that wracked his whole body as if a mighty weight had been lifted off his shoulders; he rested his head on her chest making her have to sit down on the grass due to his extra height and weight. "Thanks Rose, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

 

"I'd rather not think about it." she replied with a small smile as she turned him over and laid Indian style on the ground with his head in her lap and a gloved hand caressing his hair lovingly. "It's too scary of a thought. You're welcome, Devil-horns. Though, in quite honesty, I thought we were going to have sex out in public at one point."

 

"I wouldn't have gone **that** far, at least not out in public." he replied giving her a cocky look that made her roll her golden eyes, shake her golden locks, and yet smile. He then took her free hand, slipped off her glove and kissed it tenderly making Rose blush slightly. "I love you Goldilocks."

 

"I love you too Devil-horns." she whispered back.

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

"Ugh." groaned Rose as she leapt off her bed, which had really become their bed in the last few months, and streaked to the bathroom; heaving over an open toilet.

 

"Goldilocks?" called Logan worriedly at the sound of her hacking and quickly appeared by her side, holding back her hair with one hand and running the other along her back soothingly as she continued to throw up her insides until there was nothing left to throw up. "Ya okay?"

 

"Ugh, yeah. Just one of the many perks of being pregnant." she said jokingly as she tried to stand u, but her hand slipped and she fell backwards into the arms of Logan, giving him a grateful smile. :Whoops, guess I'm a little dizzy. Good catch Devil-horns."

 

"Not surprisin', ya practically coughed up yer stomach and intestines." he commented as her stomach growled making her blush as he laughed. "Yer stomach needs to make up it's mind. It should have known it would be hungry. Oh well, come on. Let's go get ya somethin' ta eat."

 

"Okay." she agreed as she once again tried to get up, but fell back against Wolverine once again. "Oops. Sorry Devil-horns, again."

 

"Geez Goldilocks." he chided her teasingly as he sat her back up. "What am I gonna do with ya?"

 

"Carry me downstairs so I can get some medicine and food for my stomach?" suggested Rose as she turned to give him a puppy dog look that could have rivaled Kitty's.

 

"Oh, come on Goldilocks." groaned Logan, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Ya don't have to give me that look for me to carry you."

 

"I don't?" she asked as he gave her a 'no duh' look and stood up. He grabbed her under her legs and picked her up, placing one hand under her knees and one on her back.

 

"Ya never have to ask somethin' I was gonna do anyways." He told her smiling a rare smile. "Especially when it's for someone I love."

 

"I'll remember that then." She said as she gave him a small kiss as he began to carry her out of the bathroom. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

 

The wolverine did not reply, but she could see a small smile on his face.

 

 _I really do love the way his face lights up when he smiles_ Rose thought. _I so want to have a boy though a girl would be nice too, of course. But I definitely want a boy. We could always try for a girl later..._

 

**A/N: Whew. That's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed. Read, review, and show some love. I haven't heard much about what people think the baby will be and what powers it will have. Or what will happen with Emma? Until next time!**


	8. An Interlude of Surprises

**Disclaimer** : Oh yeah I so own the X-Men. Yeah right. Do you see Rose in the shows? Yeah no. I do not own them unfortunately.

 

**A/N: Sorry this update took me so long and thanks to all of you who continue to read it. Anyway, here is the third to last chapter of my first huge and successful fanfic with my most successful OC Rose, Her Only Wish. Enjoy! Hope it's worth the wait.**

 

It had been four and a half months since Rose had found out from Professor Xavier that she was pregnant. She had now developed somewhat of a baby bump under her loose pale pink shirt and gray sweatpants as she sat on their bed with her back up against the headboard reading a book. As she began to nod off, she heard a familiar angry voice coming from downstairs.

 

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" the angry voice demanded, making her fully open her drooping eyes and sighed as she moved to the side of their bed stepped gently off. "Yer gonna burn the whole damn place down."

 

Rose walked to the door, not feeling up to sprinting downstairs, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the shouting and banging was originating from. As she entered, the sight of an extremely pissed off Wolverine yelling at one of the newer students who had joined them greeted her. He was older than the other students though and did not really take classes. He was a tall, lanky young man with brown hair that went to his shoulders and dark eyes; he had grown up as a thief in Louisiana which had earned him the nickname "swamp rat". He also had a french accent earning him the name "Cajun." He was Remy Lebeau a.k.a. Gambit with the power to send kinetic energy into any object, giving it a charge until it explodes.

 

"Wow Devil-horns just growl a little louder and that last little piece of China will be able to hear you." the silver cheetah told him sarcastically, laying up against the kitchen doorway with her arms crossed. "What the hell is going on anyway?"

 

"He's just all hyped up because Remy's cooking dinner tonight fer everyone and supposedly it smells bad to him." chimed in Remy before Logan could answer, leaving him grumbling under his breath.

 

"Is that all?" asked Rose exasperatedly, though a month before her mood would have inexplicably shot up to serious anger thanks to the effects of her pregnancy. In fact, there was one particular time where she had almost, literally, killed Logan during one of her mood swings. It happened about a month ago when he had gone to get her some soup after spending another weary early morning at the toilet.

 

-Flash back-

 

"Ya alright?" the wolverine asked as he carried her out of the bathroom and laid her softly down on the bed.

 

"Yeah," she murmured as she pulled herself up so that she was laying up against the headrest. "but I will be glad when I reach my second trimester and won't be throwing up my insides every other night."

 

"Ya want somethin' ta eat?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," she answered. "though something light."

 

"How 'bout some soup?" he suggested.

 

"You sure you can handle it?" Rose teased as Logan grumbled something making her laugh. "I'm kidding. Sounds good."

 

"Kay." he murmured as he kissed her forehead then left. He soon returned with a bowl of steaming tomato soup and crackers on a tray and was met with the sight of an upset Rose. He quickly went to her side, placed the tray on the night stand, and sat down on the bed and placed both of his hands on both sides of her face. "Rose, what's wrong? Goldilocks?"

 

"Where were you?" she demanded, her whole body shaking in an inexplicable rage that hit Logan hard making him shake as well. "I woke up and you were gone. Why?"

 

"R-rose, y-yer tryin' t-ta kill me again." Logan told her as he made her look up at him. "J-just c-calm down kay? I r-really don't wanna b-be splattered all o-over the wall. It'd be a bitch ta clean up."

 

Rose, who had stopped shaking, glanced up at him and laughed softly. "Yeah, that **would** be a bitch to clean up. Sorry I freaked out, again. Like I said earlier, I'll be glad when I finally reach my second trimester next month."

 

"Ya and me both Goldilocks." the wolverine whispered. "Ya and me both."

 

-End of flash back-

 

"If you can cook without setting the mansion on fire, Devil-horns. Then I think it's a pretty safe bet that we can let Remy cook too." Rose chided somewhat teasingly as the wolverine grumbled again which she ignored and turned to Gambit. "So what's for dinner?"

 

"Remy's famous gumbo cher." sung Remy as he gave her a grateful smile and returned his attention to the stove; stirring over a large steaming pot.

 

"Mmm, smells good." sighed Rose as the smell of the gumbo wafted over to her making her stomach grumble and her mouth water.

 

"Want some cher?" the Cajun offered. "It's just about ready."

 

"Sounds good." she answered as she straightened up from the wall. "You want some help?"

 

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Goldilocks." said Logan finally.

 

"Why? Cause I'm pregnant?" she asked teasingly until she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She sighed and walked over to his side and kissed his cheek. Rose then turned back around and started helping Remy set out the dishes, glasses, and silverware. "I appreciate your concern Logan, but Charles said moderate exercise is good for me as long as I don't over do it."

 

"Oh, right." mumbled the wolverine.

 

"C'est amour." said Remy in a moderate sigh.

 

-Her Only Wish-

 

Rose had the table just about set as all the students came pouring into the dining hall, all except one.

 

"Where's Kitty?" she asked Kurt who sat on her right, Logan on her left.

 

"I zink she had to go to ze bazzroom," said the elf uncertainly. "zough I'm not sure."

 

"I wonder why." pondered the silver cheetah, but was saved from wondering very long as the young shadowcat came running into the room and stopped right before them with a bright smile and an orange lump in her arms. "Kitty, where have you been?"

 

"I...was going...to the...bathroom," the young girl panted excitedly. "...and I...found this."

 

She held out the orange lump which wasn't a lump at all. It was a small orange and white striped kitten with a long, straight tail that instantly set the girls squealing as they ran over to it.

 

"Ohhhh, it's so cute!" cooed Rose as she gently picked it up and rubbed her nose against its. "How'd it get here?"

 

"I don't know." admitted Kitty. "I just found him..."

 

"Outside Remy's room cher?" offered Gambit suddenly. The adorable little kitten perked up as it heard his voice and started squirming in Rose's hands, fighting to get free.

 

"Yeah, how did you, like, know?" the young girl curiously as the orange and white kitten continued to squirm in Rose's arms until she could no longer hold it. Finally free, the kitten sprinted to Gambit and jumped into his arms, purring contentedly as Gambit scratched its ears. "Oh, he's yours huh?"

 

"That's right cher." he told her as he pet the cat. "His name's Gumbo."

 

"Why Gumbo?" asked one of the younger girls. She had long brown hair, dark eyes, and a tan complexion. Originally from Brazil, her name was Amara a.k.a. Magma for her geothermal power to control the movement of the earth and tectonic plates an she can summon lava and project them.

 

"You wanna know cher Magma?" the Cajun asked her, almost teasingly, as she nodded making him grin slyly. He took Gumbo and set him on the dining room table by his plate, making Logan and Rogue near him jump up in surprise.

 

"What the hell did ya do that for?" demanded the wolverine angrily as he looked at the little kitten with disgust.

 

"Relax Wolverine, just watch." he assured him as everyone looked at the cat who had gone to Remy's plate and...started eating the gumbo he had made! "See what I mean?"

 

"Weirdo orange puffball." muttered Logan who had stepped closer to Rose so that she was the only one that heard as the others flocked to Remy and Gumbo.

 

"Oh shush." she murmured back at him, rolling her golden eyes. "He's cute."

 

"Cute?" echoed Logan in disbelief. "What's cute about a puff ball that you could put on the end of a stick and use as a mop?"

 

Rose ignored him and turned to Remy. "So how'd you find him Rem?"

 

"Well, 'bout a week ago, Remy was walkin' down the street in the middle of town when Remy heard the sound o' girls gigglin'. So Remy, naturally, turned round and saw a group o' young American girls gushing over a stray orange and white kitten. Then Remy got an idea and walked over to the girls and told them that the kitten was Remy's and they instantly flocked to Remy. And that's how Gumbo here became Gambit's chick magnet."

 

Hearing his name, Gumbo perked its head up and licked Remy's fingers before resting his head back down. Everyone else just stared until Rose cleared her throat, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

 

"So, um, does Charles know about Gumbo?" she asked, already knowing the answer since it was obvious, but could think of nothing else to say to break the silence.

 

"Naturally." Gambit answered.

 

"And he's, like, letting you, like, keep him?" Kitty asked.

 

"Oui, cher." Remy nodded.

 

"Great, another fluff case." mumbled Logan, making Rose smile slightly.

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

Rose felt slightly wobbly with her belly now quite large at 6 and a half months as she got out of bed, Logan was already gone.

 

 _Figures. Wait, why the hell didn't he wake me up?I'm probably late. Great._ mentally freaking out the silver cheetah glanced anxiously at her clock by the bed, 7:15 am. _Phew, I'm not late, but I got like 15 minutes til breakfast. Fabulous, these are the times when I wish I wasn't pregnant. Oh well._

 

Amazingly, Rose found herself dressed, prepared for her class, and downstairs just in time for breakfast.

 

"Ah, there you are Rose." Xavier welcomed her as she plopped into her seat next to Logan.

 

"Yeah, I', sorry about almost being late, but **someone** , " she stared pointedly at the wolverine. "forgot to wake me up so I woke up a little later then I should have."

 

"I asked ya if ya were awake and ya said yes so," he answered lamely. I left ya ta get ready."

 

"Hmph." snorted Emma as everyone's eyes swivelled to the blond across the table.

 

"Somethin' funny Blondie?" demanded Logan in a low growl.

 

"Oh no, Nothing at **all**." she answered sarcastically with one gloved hand on her hip and the other waving theatrically across her mouth. As Logan growled his usual unintelligible string of nonsense while Rose was trying not to laugh and, needless to say, failing miserably. The psychic raised a thin blond eyebrow at the cheetah's outburst as the corner of her mouth began to tug upwards which she fought to suppress. "Well, it appears that I have finally succeeded in producing a different emotion out of the silver cheetah besides anger and bitterness."

 

"W-well congratulations." said Rose breathlessly as she looked up at the blond; still smiling and her cheeks were flushed. _Wait, did blondie here just make me...laugh? Wow, I guess she's not **as** bad as I first thought, huh. Maybe I was just being biased because of Miss Redhead Bitch, huh. _"Well, now you know that all you have to do to get on my good side all you have to do is get Devil-horns here speechless or, well, grumbling in his case. Oh relax Logan. I'm just messing."

 

Logan, who had started to retort something, growled under his breath as the two female mutants laughed together.

 

"Well, look at this," came a voice as Scott came behind Emma wrapping his arms around her waist. Compared to the Scott of 8 months ago who drowned in sorrow with a beer bottle in one hand. He also had really needed a shave and his hair brushes as he sat in a chair in his room and wouldn't come out at all. But a few months after Jean's death, Cyclops started to come out for meals and eventually started teaching his classes again. This had had baffled everyone until Kitty, on her way to class, stumbled upon him and Emma sitting on a bench talking and laughing. At first, this sudden change was shocking for everyone, but Emma brought out the good side of him and everyone was soon content. Now, cleanly shaven and well groomed, Scott looked at Logan with a small smirk on his face. "Wolverine made speechless by two women who, at one point, hated each other now friends."

 

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up boy scout." retorted Logan as Scott smiled.

 

"So, how's Rose feeling today?" Cyclops asked Rose as he turned his gaze to her.

 

"As good as can be expected I guess." she replied with a sigh and with that they ate their breakfast and headed off to their separate classes. Rose had said goodbye to Logan and was heading to her English class when Emma pooped up in front of her from another hallway making the silver cheetah jump in the air. "Geez, Emma! Are you nuts? Don't scare a pregnant woman like that...Emma, what's wrong?"

 

"Are we friends, Rose? Like Scott said?" the telepath asked quietly.

 

"Well, yeah. Of course.: said Rose so immediately that she surprised herself, but knew it was true.

 

"Then do you trust me?" she asked.

 

"Of course." Rose said, then cocked her head to the side curiously. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, fine. Thanks. See you later." The blond assured her as she walked away, muttering to herself as she turned the corner. She continued until she was out of earshot of Rose, her silver eyes gleaming with tears. "But you shouldn't trust me. I"ll just get you hurt, Rose."

 

**A/N: And that's it for now. Just a couple small things all credit for Gumbo goes to my dear friend jiro. Also I know that I've skipped around a little bit and had fast segments but this is more like an interlude though all these events do count in the long run. One final note Her Only Wish has TWO more chapters. The second to last one will be sometime next month and the FINAL one will be on my birthday in December. Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think is gonna happen! Read review and show some love! Until next time!**


	9. An Interlude of Surprises Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Rose, Gumbo, the baby, and another character that makes their debut in this ch, and the words below of course.

 

**A/N: Sorry this was so late! I was so busy, who isn't this time of year, but here it is like I promised. This chapter is, just as the title dictates, a continuation of surprises that will lead up to a big moment. Mwahahaha. So a little more fluff until we get into some serious stuff which starts at the end of this chapter. For now enjoy and I will have the final chapter up on Dec 28th my bday!**

 

"Huh, I wonder what's wrong with her." Rose thought aloud as the bell announcing the start of class rang over her head, making her jump again. "Damn! Does anyone care about the repercussions of scaring a pregnant woman shitless? Wait...crap! I'm late for class!"

 

Walking as quickly as she could, Rose hurried to her class and found it in an uproar. One of the newer girls named Tabitha Smith who had short blond hair, streaked with light highlights, and pale blue eyes was adding to the chaos. Also known as Boom-Boom, Tabitha had the power to create balls of power, or bombs, which she usually used to play pranks on her fellow classmates, and today was no different. Boom-Boom was tossing small bombs under Bobby Drake's chair who was trying to show off to an ignoring, or trying to, Rogue with an ice flower he had made. Things had not been going well between the two.

 

 _Actually, from what I understand, they broke up a couple months ago. Well, **Rogue** broke up with **him**. _ Rose thought to herself. _Looks like he can't take a hint. Oh well, better get their attention before a war starts._

 

"Geez, now I know I can leave the class room in **capable** hands." She said sarcastically and loud enough to get her students attention, making some of them jump. "Tabitha, throw one more bomb and I'll put you in detention. Bobby, stop pestering Rogue or I'll put you in detention too."

 

Boom-Boom shrugged as she closed her fist around her last bomb while Bobby gave Rose a quick glare, then retracted his hand from Rogue's desk while Rogue shot Rose a grateful glance as she returned her glove to her right hand.

 

"Alright then, now that we're all settled," the cheetah smiled as she went to her desk, placed her bag on top, opened it, and pulled out one of her favorite plays, Hamlet by William Shakespeare. "take out your books and turn to Act 2 Scene 1."

 

75 minutes later, the bell rang causing an instant chaos of shuffling paper and scrapping chair legs as everyone rushed to get out of the room as quickly as possible until only Rose was left sorting papers on her desk until she heard a commotion coming from outside the door.

 

"What the hell's going on out there?" she murmured as she got out of her chair and to the opened doorway. "It sounds like a cat fight."

 

It was a cat fight, in a sense, as the sight of two balls of fur tumbling around on the hallway floor greeted her. One, Rose realized, was Gumbo as the two puffballs disengaged, the other was one she had never seen before, a small, white, and fluffy Pomeranian. Gumbo prepared to pounce again, but Gambit came up the hall just in time and grabbed the hissing kitten. The Pomeranian tried to get up, but fell back in pain.

 

"Oh, you poor thing." Rose cooed as she picked the little dog up, even though it was hurt the dog fought to get out of her reach, biting her glove. The silver cheetah sighed as she gently shook him off. "Now is that any way to act to someone that's trying to help you? For someone so small, you sure put up a fight. I'll call you Peanut. It looks like your front leg got hurt. I'm gonna get you down to Hank, I don't have a class now anyway."

 

And with that the Pomeranian, Peanut, quit struggling and allowed the silver cheetah to take him downstairs to the Institute's infirmary. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast for he looked like a giant blue ape with indigo hair, dark eyes, and super human strength, was the physician of the school. He usually wore a white lab coat, black slacks, and brown glasses.

 

"Ah Rose. Nothing's wrong I hope." greeted Beast looking up from a book he was reading as she entered.

 

"No, nothing's wrong. Well, not with me or the baby anyway, it's this little guy. He's hurt." She answered as she nodded to Peanut in her arms, who looked at Beast warily. "I have no idea where he came from, but I found him brawling outside of my room with Gumbo and got his leg hurt in the process."

 

" 'Brawling'? You've been hanging around Logan too much, Rose." noted Hank, making the silver cheetah blush as he chuckled. "I'd be careful or you might start growling nonsense next."

 

"A- anyway," Rose said, wanting to change the subject away from her someday growling like Logan. "This little guy's hurt Hank."

 

"Oh, right. well, let me take a look." The doctor closed his book, got out of his chair, and walked over to Rose. As he reached her, Peanut started growling and shaking in her arms.

 

"It seems like he isn't very fond of you Hank." came Xavier's voice as they turned to see him in the doorway.

 

"I think you're right Charles." mused Hank as the little dog continued to growl.

 

"It's alright Peanut. Stop. It's just Hank. He's a friend. It's alright." soothed Rose as the Pomeranian gradually calmed down as she stroked his back. "That's a good boy."

 

"Peanut? So you named him, Rose." noted Xavier as Rose blushed again, making the telepath laugh. "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. You can keep him, Rose."

 

"Thanks, Charles." the cheetah replied appreciatively as she set her new dog on the medical bed as Hank examined its left leg. "Though I don't know how Devil-horns is going to take it when he finds out."

 

"Find out 'bout what?" inquired a low voice behind her, making her jump which in turned started up Peanut's growling again. Rose shushed him and turned to Logan who was looking at the dog with raised eyebrows. "What is that? It looks like a marshmallow rat puffball."

 

"He is not a rat puffball!" Rose retorted indignantly. "He's a puppy, a Pomeranian. And he ours, well mine. I found him outside my class in a fight with Gumbo. His left leg was hurt so I brought him to Hank and named him Peanut."

 

"A dog? That's no dog, it's what ya put on the end of a stick and use as a mop. Wait, did ya say that rat puffball is yours?" The wolverine stopped, realization flooding his face as he turned to Xavier somewhat exasperatedly. "Chuck, tell me ya didn't?"

 

"Why yes I did Wolverine." said the professor, somewhat amused as he tried not to laugh. "I see no reason why Rose shouldn't be allowed to keep Peanut. After all, he came from out of the blue with no collar and he seems to be taking a liking to Rose."

 

"Charles is right, Logan. The dog does seem to be taking a liking to Rose." agreed Hank as he bandaged the dog's left leg in a tiny cast and handed him to Rose who rubbed her nose against his. Peanut wagged his tiny white tail and licked her nose making her giggle. "See? He's going to have to stay off that leg for a couple days."

 

"Got it." Rose nodded as she turned to Logan with her famous puppy dog pout though there was a flash of something else in her golden eyes that made the wolverine flinch slightly. "You don't still have any objections, do you Devil-horns?"

 

"No, I guess not." he surrendered, grumbling slightly until he caught Rose's glare.

 

"Good." she said smiling. "Well then, I'm gonna go get, Emma doesn't have any classes right? Or if she does, Scott can cover for her right?"

 

"Yes, he can." Xavier replied with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What, may I ask, do you need her for dear Rose?"

 

"To go shopping with me to get stuff for Peanut." she replied as she noticed Xavier glance at Logan knowingly out of the corner of his eye while the wolverine looked, well, kind of awkward. "What's wrong?"

 

"It's nothin'," Wolverine said quickly. "go ahead. Though who's gonna cover yer classes Goldilocks?"

 

"Why not Storm? She only has classes in the morning and I have my other two classes in the afternoon." Rose suggested as she walked closer to Logan and looked at him curiously. "You okay Devil-horns? You're acting weirder than usual."

 

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Just go get stuff fer the mutt."

 

"Alright, but someone has to watch the 'mutt'. Don't worry, it's not you I'm thinking of. I know you have classes and so does Charles. Hank, could you watch him for me?" she asked the doctor.

 

"Sure, I'll watch him for you." Beast agreed as he took Peanut from Rose who smiled gratefully.

 

"Thanks. Logan," she turned back to him with worried eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

 

"I already told ya I'm fine, Goldilocks. Honest." He added noting her skeptical face. Sighing, he grasped her shoulders, hugged her, then pushed her back slightly so she could see his face. "I'm fine. Go have fun shopping with Blondie."

 

"Okay." Rose replied, still not completely convinced, but decided to let it go for the time being. She smiled and kissed him. "Love you."

 

"Love ya too." he responded, smiling too as she left before his smile turned into a slight frown.

 

"You sure it's alright to not tell her before she left Logan?" asked Xavier as he looked at Wolverine curiously. "She would have waited if you, ah I see. You're nervous to ask her, which is only natural."

 

"Yeah, I guess." Logan muttered. "It's just that, I don't know how she'll answer. What if she says no? Or thinks that my reason is something else than what it is? What if..."

 

"Why, Wolverine. I've never seen you so flustered before." noted Hank, amusement lighting his dark eyes as Logan flushed slightly. Holding Peanut and fighting back a laugh, the doctor's eyes turned reassuring and calm. "Relax. You heard her a moment ago. She loves you. You have nothing to worry about. She'll say yes."

 

"Hank's right, Logan. Rose will say yes." agreed Xavier. "So relax my old friend."

 

"Yeah yer right." he said with a smile. "She loves me and I love her."

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

"Thanks again for helping me Emma." Rose said as they opened the mansion door with some difficulty, their hands full of groceries, and were heading toward the stairs when Emma stopped her.

 

"You're welcome, Rose. But, I think someone wants to talk to you." the telepath said as Rose looked at her curiously. The blond smiled and tilted her head towards the side of the stairs behind her where Logan was standing. "Don't worry, leave your stuff here and I'll put them up in your room. There's no rush. Take your time."

 

Rose, slightly confused, watched as Emma winked and took her part of the groceries, setting them by the side of the stairs, and took her share of groceries up the stairs, before Rose went to Logan.

 

"Um, so what's up Devil-horns?" she asked, flipping her golden locks nervously since her hands were now empty of groceries.

 

"I need ta talk ta ya, but somewhere a little more private, like the garden maybe?" he suggested, equally nervous.

 

"Um, sure." Rose said as they walked, hand in hand, out of the back of the mansion and down the garden to their own little personal bench where they had shared their first kiss months before. Logan motioned for her to take a seat on the bench and knelt down on the grass in front of her.

_Oh. My. **God**. So this is why he was acting weirder than usual earlier he wants to... _ the silver cheetah thought, her heart thumping erratically as heat flushed to her face and her breath caught in her throat.

 

"I'm not very good at being overly mushy so I'll just get right to the point." He said, his eyes turning serious yet affectionate as he reached into his pant pocket. He pulled out a small, square black box which he opened to reveal a gold banded ring with a tourmaline gem, the sister stone of October, her birth month. It was a gorgeous pink teardrop shaped gem. "I love ya Rose and I want ta be with ya forever. So, Rose Silverstone, will ya marry me?"

 

"Yes. Yes of course I will!" she exclaimed happily as she sprung off the bench and tackled him to the ground laughing happily. After a moment, she sat up and allowed Logan to place the beautiful ring on her left ring finger. "Oh, Logan. It's beautiful. I love you Devil-horns."

 

"Love ya too." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her which she returned.

 

~ Her Only Wish~

 

"Uh, man. I feel so fat." Rose muttered as she sat up in bed with some difficulty. She was now 8 and a half months pregnant and laid in bed most of the time waiting for the baby to come.

 

"Yer not fat. Yer pregnant. There's a difference." Logan told her as he came out of the bathroom ready for his classes. "Ya sure you'll be okay by yerself?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured him with a smile. "Emma's gonna come up and check on me later. Besides, you've been staying up here with me for the last few weeks since I was ordered to bed rest til the baby came. Go teach, Professor."

 

"Alright." He said as he walked over to the bed, leaned over, and gave her a kiss. "I bet half-pint will come up with me later though, to plan the wedding."

 

"Geez, she's so anxious." muttered Rose with a sigh. "I told her we would start planning after the baby came, but she keeps harassing me every day since she found out we're engaged."

 

"She's just like ya." Logan said laughing as he headed towards the door and stopped at the door where Peanut lay in his little basket. He had grown a little in the past two months and looked up at Logan wagging his tail. The wolverine smiled slightly and bent down quickly to scratch its ears. " Be good mutt and watch her. See ya later, Rose."

 

"Yeah, later." Rose said with a smile as she grabbed a book off her table. "I knew he'd like Peanut though he'll never admit it. Oh well."

 

A couple hours later, Emma snuck into the room and with something that she held behind her back took out Peanut then went to the bed where Rose was sleeping.

 

"I'm **so** sorry, Rose. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's **you** he wants." the blond whispered, her silver eyes flooding over with tears as she placed a cloth over the cheetah's mouth. "I'm **so so** sorry."

 

Rose's eyes fluttered open as she saw Emma and felt the cloth over her mouth.

 

"Emma, what are you..." She tried to say, but felt fog come over her body and senses until everything went black.

 

**A/N: And there you have it! There is only one more chapter of Her Only Wish which will be posted on Dec 28th. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think will happen next. Read, review, and show some love! Til next time!**


	10. Her Final Wish

**Disclaimer** : -in a robotic voice- I do not own the X-men just the words below and my OCs.

 

**A/N: Well here it is 17 months later after I first published it. The final chapter of my first ever large and successful fanfic. Thank you to all who support Her Only Wish and Rose. I hope this lives up to an ending worthy of what I've created. Oh and I ask you to read with caution, especially you Shadow. The ending is, well you'll just have to see for yourself. Enjoy!**

 

**Before all she had wanted...**

 

_You alvays have a choice._

 

**was to be accepted...**

 

_Trust goes both ways._

 

 **and loved**.

 

_Love ya too._

 

**But now...**

_Mommy!_

 

The silver cheetah's golden eyes flew open as she groggily took in her surrounding. Her arms and legs were bound by cuffs against a wall, her feet high above the floor.

 

 _Ugh, what happened? Where am I?_ Rose thought, her mind still felt heavy with fog as she tried to remember. Slowly, the feeling of a small, soft cloth on her tongue filled her mind and the figure of a blond stood over her. _Emma? She knocked me out and brought me here? But why would she do that? I thought she was my friend. Was I right before? Is she just like that Red-head bitch? Damn it! I need to get out of here! Ouch._

 

The cheetah, who had tried to send vibrations out of her body and into her shackles, winced in pain and looked down at her bulging stomach where the pain had originated.

 

 _No, not now. Ow_. Rose winced again. _This is **so** bad timing. Oh Devil-horns, where are you? I can't do this on my own. Where are you? Logan!_

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

"Rose, you awake?" asked Kitty as she knocked on her mentor's door.

 

"Keety, I don't zink ve should disturb Frau Rose. She's probably sleeping." Kurt cautioned his girlfriend as silence answered them from within the room. "See? She's asleep. Let's let her rest."

 

"Wait, Kurt." Kitty said, worry in her voice as she looked up at him with worried blue eyes. "I, like, think there's, like, something really wrong. Don't you, like, here it?"

 

"Hear vhat?" asked the elf, clearly confused as he leaned close to the door for a moment then leaned back shaking his head. "I don't hear... anyzzing."

 

"Exactly." the brunette nodded as she saw the realization she had felt hit him as well. "Usually, Peanut would be, like, barking his little head off right now. But there's, like, nothing."

 

"Somezzing's not right." Kurt announced darkly as she nodded again. Nightcrawler tried the door knob, it was unlocked and, with a last glance at Kitty who bit her lower lip nervously, pushed the door open.

 

Kitty instantly went to Peanut's side on the side of the doorway. The puppy looked liked he was sleeping except for the fact that, no matter how she tried, he just would not wake up.

 

"Kurt, I think Peanut's like, been drugged or something. He, like, won't wake up." she told him as looked over at him, worry all over his blue face as he stood over the bed after making sure the room was secure. Concerned, she stood up and started walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Frau Rose," he muttered, tears lining his eyes as Kitty reached the bed with a gasp, her hands going to her mouth as tears began to fill her own eyes. "She's... gone."

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

 _This is bad. **Very** bad_. Rose thought as the baby kicked again. _Easy with the kicking there, baby. You sure are impatient, you must get that from your dad. I wish there was someway I could contact them, but not with this blasted metal chip in my he..._

 

The silver cheetah froze as her tuned assassin ears picked up a small noise from the opposite end of the room.

 

"Who's there?" she demanded as the noise became increasingly louder behind the wall. "Show yourself Emma! You damn bitch of a coward!"

 

"Now Rose, is that anyway," said a voice, that was not Emma's, it was lower and obviously male. It was also detestably familiar as Rose glared at an opening that was being made into the wall as an elderly man with white hair and red clothing entered the room with his usual sneer. "to treat an old friend?"

 

"Magneto." growled Rose menacingly.

 

"Well, it seems being around Wolverine for so long has left you as uncivilized as he is." noted Magneto casually.

 

"You don't know anything about him!" she retorted angrily.

 

"Well, not as much as I had thought apparently," he considered, noting her bulging stomach. "or I would have known he still had such a soft side after all the pain he's been through. You would think that his heart would be an impenetrable fortress, but that what makes him unpredictable and things interesting."

 

"Why are you here anyway? Where's Frost?" she asked, trying to be indifferent though what Magneto had said about Logan's painful past had disturbed her.

 

"You haven't figured it out yet?" the elder mutant chastised as Rose looked at him questioningly. He sighed and shook his head theatrically. "I thought I had taught you better than this. I'd thought you would be capable of recognizing your own **home**."

 

"My own, oh." Rose shook her head, the fog finally lifted from her mind she once again observed her surroundings. She hung on a **metal** wall bound by **metal** shackles in a **metal** room. "I'm in my old 'room'. You got Frost to bring me here, didn't you? But why? Why now? Wait, you want the baby, don't you? You sick, twisted old man!"

 

"Now, there's the old Rose. Clever as always." declared Magneto happily. "Yes, your baby is what I want."

 

"But why?" Rose demanded.

 

"You never were good at genetics." sighed the villain as she glared. "Think about it, a child created from the combination of your genes and wolverine's, two powerful mutants. He, or she, would be most powerful indeed."

 

"So you want our **baby** to become your **puppet**?" she exclaimed angrily as she strained at her restraints in vain. "How low can you get?"

 

"I think of it more as a learning experience." he told her, now only a few paces away from her. "After all, look at what happened when our dear friend Stryker lost control of his 'puppet' just as I, I will admit, lost control of you, my dear Rose. At first, I could not understand why this happened then I realized it was because you two were too old for proper molding."

 

"So you had me abducted and brought here knowing that I could go into labor any time?" Rose asked as she bit back another small gasp of pain. _I need to lie down before these contractions become more frequent. I can't give birth hanging on a wall._

 

"My dear, it looks as if you are in...pain? Is it time already?" he inquired with realization.

 

"Uh, yeah. Yes it is. So could I please be let down?" she asked innocently.

 

"And how do I know I can trust you?" he challenged.

 

"I will. I really have no choice in the matter anyway." she noted as Magneto just continued to stare at her with a sneering leer on his face. "Come on! Just let me down. Ow."

 

"She needs to be let down, Magneto." came a familiar voice as Rose looked over Magneto's head with a glare. Emma Frost entered the room and glanced away guiltily as her eyes met Rose's, looking steadily at Magneto instead. "She's having contractions. She needs to lay down before she actually goes into the birthing process."

 

"So now you care?" demanded Rose with a scoff as Emma continued to stare at the elder mutant. "If you care so much then why did you spy on me and abduct me when you know I'm ready to go into labor at any moment? What's the reward? Money? A new car? A vacation to Hawaii? Look at me Emma! You tricked me, you tricked all of us. I thought you were our friend, **my** friend. What about Scott? Was that all a lie too?"

 

"No! That's not it!" Frost cried shaking her head as she placed her gloved hands on both sides of her head. "I **love** Scott. I do. I didn't want to hurt you, Rose. You're the first **real** friend I've ever had."

 

"Then why?" the silver cheetah asked, confused at Emma's reaction then understood as she notice her glance back at Magneto. "What does he have on you, Emma? What's he blackmailing you with?"

 

"I think that is quite enough of a reunion for now." interrupted the villain as he snapped his fingers; Rose's head slumped to her chest as her eyes glazed over. "You're going to be on your best behavior now aren't you, Rose?"

 

He snapped his fingers again, Rose lifted her head with cloudy eyes as though she were in a daze. "Yes, master."

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

"What do we do, Kurt?" asked Kitty frantically. "She could go into labor at any time! She could be, like, in labor right now. Oh, what do we do?"

 

"Calm down, Keety." Kurt told her as he grasped her shoulders making her look up at him. "Everyzzing's going to be alright, but first ve have to go tell Herr Logan and ze Professor. Zey'll know what to do. Alright?"

 

"Yeah, you're right." she replied quietly. "I just, like, hope she's, like, okay."

 

Kurt nodded in agreement as he let go of her shoulders and took her hand before porting them both to the training area outside where Logan taught. Right then it was a free period for the students to "study" or eat lunch. So the training area was fairly empty except for Rogue who sat under a tree reading a book with Remy next to her flipping a card in his hand. Logan was talking to Xavier by one of the bushes, sitting on a bench. The two adult mutants glanced up at Kurt and Kitty as they walked over to them. Their faces darkened as they noted their students gloomy faces.

 

"What's wrong elf? Half-pint?" asked Logan. "Did something happen to Rose?"

 

"Oh, Mr. Logan," Kitty whispered with tears in her eyes. "She's...she's gone."

 

"Gone? What the hell do ya mean she's gone? Frost was suppose to check on- Frost! Damn it!" Logan growled angrily as he jumped to his feet.

 

"Clam down my friend." Xavier said. "We need to think about this thoroughly without acting rashly or jumping to conclusions."

 

"But Professor, who, like, else could it be?" inquired Kitty. "She was the only one who wasn't in class or had a class."

 

"Ja, and I haven't seen Frau Frost since breakfast. Plus, she knew about Peanut." Kurt added.

 

"What happened to the mutt?" Wolverine asked.

 

"She, like, knocked him out with something." Kitty replied. "He, like, wouldn't wake up."

 

"Vhat do ve do Professor?" asked Kurt looking at Xavier who lowered his head in thought.

 

"It looks as though it was our friend Emma who took Rose." He said sadly as he lifted his head back up. "I can't find her anywhere in the mansion. I'll have to use Cerebro to locate them."

 

"But, Cerebro can only find Rose if she's using her powers right? That would mean she's in serious trouble if she's using her powers this late in her pregnancy, or is being forced to." said Rogue who had come over with Remy to see what all the commotion was about. "Is she going to be alright, Logan?"

 

"Suit up you four and go get Hank, Storm, and Scott. Oh, and half-pint," Logan ordered them as Kitty stared back at him curiously as she motioned for Kurt to go ahead. "go check on the mutt. He should be awake by now. If he's not, take him to Hank. He'll know what to do."

 

"Okay." Kitty nodded as she ran after Kurt.

 

"I hope she's alright. The baby too." muttered Rogue as she and Remy hurried after the two.

 

"Don't worry, cher. Rose is a tough woman." Gambit assured her. "They'll be alright."

 

"Do you think Magneto's behind this Chuck?" asked Wolverine glancing at the professor after watching the teens enter the mansion.

 

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past Eric to pull something like this." Charles said darkly.

 

"But why now? If Frost has been spying on us for him then he knows that Rose is ready to go into labor at any moment..." the wolverine stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him. "Wait, ya don't think..."

 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." confirmed Xavier with a heavy sigh. "He wants your baby to become another follower of his and, I think he's willing to sacrifice his former assassin as long as he acquires his new one."

 

"Goldilocks." murmured Logan.

 

~Her Only Wish~

 

"This isn't good, Magneto. She's going into shock." said a voice, but it was so far away.

_Uh, what happened?_ Rose thought wearily as she opened her eyes, wait her eyes **were** open. Though it felt like she was staring through a wall of glass that she could not get past. _Oh great, he's got me under his control again! Whoa!_

 

Subconscious Rose lost her balance as everything around her began to shake. Oh no. My body's going into shock because of the baby, it's trying to protect it from intruders. But it's doing more harm than good. I can't use my powers this late in the game or I'll lose the baby, but I have no control over my body! What do I do?

 

"You seem to care a lot about Rose, but I thought you wanted to take revenge for your sister's death?" Magneto commented as Emma blanched.

 

 _What is he talking about?_ the cheetah wondered. _Damn chip! I can't control my body at all! Devil-horns where are you?_

 

As if answering her thoughts, a loud crashing sound came from outside the room.

 

"Well, it appears we have a guest." Magneto declared with a smirk as he heard a familiar growl and more crashing. "Wolverine is a fool if he thinks he can fight me alone."

 

"You're the fool." said a voice behind him as Rogue placed both of her bare hands on both sides of his face until he hit the floor unconscious. "For thinking he would be alone after you kidnaped Rose."

 

"Rose! Are you okay?" cried another voice, Kitty, who ran past Rogue to her mentor's side. "Rose, what's wrong? Can't you hear me?"

 

"She's in shock." Emma told her gently.

 

"What do we do?" asked the young mutant. "She won't even respond."

 

"I can help her, but I need your help as well, Kitty." Emma replied as the young mutant looked at her suspiciously. "You do want to help your mentor, don't you?"

 

"Well yeah, but," Kitty said uncertainly. "I don't know..."

 

"Don't listen to her, half-pint." commanded Logan who entered the room, his claws unsheathed. "She's lyin'"

 

"No, I'm not." retorted Emma, turning to face him. "I want to help Rose."

 

"If ya care so much then why did ya kidnap her for Magneto?" he demanded as Frost looked away. "What does he have on ya?"

 

"He came to me saying," she sighed and looked back at him with sad, pained eyes. "I could avenge my sister's death."

 

"Yer sister?" repeated Logan. "Who was yer sister?"

 

"She was-" Emma began, but was broke off by the sound of coughing as Rose began to cough blood from her mouth; Frost and Logan rushed to her side. Rose's eyes were no longer cloudy, but her body continued to shake so fiercely that she still had no control.

 

"What's, like, going on?" Kitty asked, terrified.

 

"Her shaking's getting worse." Emma said as she bore down on Logan across the table that Rose laid on. "Look, you need to trust me. I made a lot of dumb mistakes in my past, but now after meeting Rose and Scott I want to live an honest life. I'm sick of being someone else's puppet. So either trust me or lose your wife to be and child."

 

"Mr. Logan," Kitty said quietly as she looked up at him. "maybe we should listen to her."

 

"What do you say, Logan?" asked Emma as Rose coughed up more blood. "Do you want to lose your love and your child? Let me help!"

 

The wolverine said nothing for a long time as he looked at Rose, then he finally glanced up at Emma, "Alright."

 

**A/N: And that's it! Don't kill me! I know it ends at a bad part, but I will make a sequel soon after working on a few of my other works. Hope you liked it! And look forward to plenty more of Rose. Read, review, don't kill me (lol), and show the love!**


End file.
